Todo el mundo merece ser feliz
by Livia Scofield Miller
Summary: Renesmee es una chica que perdió a sus padres a temprana edad. Lo ha pasado mal. Aun está sufriendo las secuelas de esa gran pérdida. Lo que no sabe es que logrará encontrar la felicidad en su antiguo hogar. Mal summary, pero dad una oportunidad. Si no os gusta, lo dejais.
1. 0, Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**PRÓLOGO.**

Todo comenzó cuando, teniendo cuatro años, mis padres murieron en un accidente de coche.

Pasé un par de años yendo de una casa de acogida a otra. Ninguno de esos padres me comprendían. Ninguno de ellos llegó a entender porque no dormía por las noches. Porque cuando lograba conciliar el sueño, me despertaba sudando y gritando. Porque, en ocasiones, me orinaba encima por el miedo.

Ahora, después de catorce años, la gente sigue sin comprender.

No comprenden mi comportamiento huraño y arisco con las personas y es que, a pesar de lo que pueda apartentar, sigo teniendo el mismo miedo que la niña de cuatro años que se salvó del accidente en el que murieron sus padres, atrapados por el metal del coche aplastado por el camión.

Quien hubiera imaginado que, después de mucho tiempo, lograría ser feliz. Desde luego, yo no.

Me llamo Renesmee Carlie Cullen Swan, y esta es mi historia.

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Hola hola.**

**Historia nueva.**

**Espero que os haya intrigado aunque solo sea un poquito. Al menos, lo suficiente como para seguir leyendo.**

**Espero que me comenteis que os ha parecido.**

**Kisses.**


	2. 1, Búscate la vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 1.**

**BÚSCATE LA VIDA. **

**-** No me podeis hacer esto. - dije, medio suplicando, medio cabreada.

- Llevas años diciendo que, en cuanto cumplieras los dieciocho, te largarías. - dijo la asquerosa de la directora del orfanato, tirándo mi única maleta a mis pies. - Pues ya puedes hacerlo.

- Pero...

- Lárgate.

- Pero está lloviendo. - decir llover era quedarse corto. Estaba cayendo el diluvio universal. - No tengo a donde ir. - Hacía mucho, muchísimo frío, y me estaba calando los huesos. Iba a ser imposible entrar en calor. - Esto es ihumano. - grité, comenzando a perder los nervios. - Déjame entrar.

- No.

- Al menos esta noche.

- Tú ya no vives aquí.

La directora, que parecía más una mendiga que una funcionaría del estado, cerró la puerta en mis narices, cerrando una dolorosa etapa de mi vida y comenzando otra aun peor.

No tenía hogar, ni una cama sobre la que descansar, ni un techo bajo el que cobijarme. NAda.

Sin hacer caso de la gente que me miraba y murmuraba a mi alrededor, cogí mi maleta empapada del suelo y, estando cada vez más empapada, comencé a caminar por las calles de la ciudad que tanto odiaba, Seattle, y me encaminé hacia las afueras de la ciudad.

...

Anocheció en apenas un par de horas. Dos horas que pasé caminando sin detenerme, todo lo deprisa que podía, deseando salir de allí, pero no conseguí alcanzar mi objetivo. Llevaba ya dos días sin comer y me sentía muy dévil.

Vi como una especia de casita abandonada, como las casitas en las que se cobjaban los pastores en días de llúvia, y entré en eñña en busca de un lugar seco en el que pasar la noche.

Después de muchos años, hacía ya un año, había encontrado la forma de poder dormir, al menos, un par de horas, sin tener pesadilla alguna. La receta mágica. Las pastillas que robaba del hospital cada vez que me ingresaban por desnutrición o a causa de alguna pelea, lo cual solía pasar bastante a menudo.

Me tomé un par de pastillas, me quité la ropa mojada mientras me hacían efecto, y me acurruqué en una de las esquinas de la caseta, cubierta solo por una pequeña manta que siempre llevaba conmigo. Fue cerrar los ojos y quedarme dormida.

...

Abrí los ojos poco a poco, aunque tube que volver a cerrarlos al momento. Una potente luz blanca me cegó por unos segundos. Apenas vislumbré nada, aunque si que logré ver a una persona. Llevába una bata blanca. Tenía toda la pinta de ser médico.

"La has cagado, chica." - dijo una voz en mi cabeza.

- Cállate. - murmuré a la voz, intentando levantarme de la cama, pero no pude.

Noté un fuerte dolor en la muñeca en cuanto intenté levantar el brazo de golpe.

- ¿Por qué estoy esposada a la cama? - pregunté.

"Por robar pastillas, pedazo de yonkie."

- ¿Como se encuentra? - preguntó el médico. Abrí los ojos otra vez. Era joven y guapo. Muy guapo.

- ¿Por qué estoy esposada a la cama? - pregunté de nuevo, cerrando otra vez los ojos. La luz me seguía moestando.

- Hemos encontrado unas pastillas a su lado, en esa casa abandonada en la que estaba durmiendo. - dijo. Podía sentir su voz cada vez más cerca.

- Son para dormir.

- Estas pastillas se usan como anestesia. - dijo, en un tono que mostraba que sabía que las había robado.

No respondí.

- ¿Las ha robado?

- No.

- Miente.

- ¿Entonces para qué coño me pregunta? dije, hablando ya en mi habitual tono borde, abriendo los ojos. - Es obvio que las robé, sino ¿Por qué iba a estar esposada a la cama? Estas pastillas no se dan ni con receta.

El médico se quedó sorprendido ante mi sinceridad, aunque se recompuso al momento.

- ¿Cúal es su nombre? - dijo, tras unos segundos de silencio.

- Vanessa.

"Mentirosa."

- ¿Que edad tiene?

- Veinticinco.

"Y sigue con las mentiras."

- ¿De donde es?

- De China.

"Ya que mientes, al menos di mentiras que sean creíbles."

- ¿Se está quedando conmigo? - exclamó, exasperado.

- No suelo quedar con gente que me retiene contra mi voluntad. Ya sabe. - dije, alzando mi mano todo lo que me permitieron las esposas.

Podía ver como el médico se iba cabreando por momentos, y a mí me estaba costando mucho no ponerme a reír. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me lo pasaba tan bien.

- Llamaré al agente Clearwatter. - dijo, poniéndose serio. Muy serio.

Salió de la habitación antes de que pudiera decir nada y cerró la puerta de golpe.

Intenté deshacerme de las esposas, como tantas veces había hecho, pero esta vez las habían apretado demasiado. Me estaba peleando aun con las esposas cuando un policía entró en la habitación.

- ¿Que se cree que está haciendo? - dijo, sujetándome de la muñeca. - Si sigue así, se va a hacer daño.

- Yo no he hecho nada. Soltadme! - grité.

"Tía, no te vuelvas loca."

- Claro que ha hecho algo. Lleva un año robando medicamentos.

- Eso no es cierto.

- Ah, no? - dijo, mirándome con incredulidad. - Que casualidad que, cada vez que ha estado ingresada, han desaparecido cerca de diez botes de pastilas cada vez. - dijo, mirándome fijamente a los ojos, sujetándome aun con fuerza. - Pienso detenerla.

Iba a comenzar a insultarle pero, al final, melo pensé mejor y no dije nada. Estar en la cárcel significaba tener cama, techo y algo para comer, aunque la comida fuera asquerosa.

- Yo no he hecho nada. - murmuré.

Cerré los ojos y dejé que hicieran lo que tenían que hacer.

El médico me dio un chute de un sedante que me dejó bastante grogui, mientras el policia me desataba de la cama y me esposaba las manos. Noté como me cogían en brazos , como salíamos del edificio, como me metían en un coche y nos poníamos en marcha.

Cuando el coche se detuvo, no sé cuanto rato después, ya estaba un poco más despierta. Me bajé del coche por mi própio pie y me dejé llevar por el agente Clearwatter hacia el calabozo.

No pude evitar sonreír cuando me hube tumbado en la cama (por llamarlo de alguna forma). Se estaba de los más incómodo, pero al menos se estaba más blando que en el suelo.

- ¿De qué te ríes? - preguntó mi compañera de celda.

- De nada. - dije, aun con la sonrisa en los labios, cerrando los ojos.

- Pareces estar contenta de estar aquí.

- Puede que lo esté.

- Vistes como una sin techo.

- Hoy tengo un techo. - abrí un ojo y me fijé en la chica. Una niña pija en problemas. - Y ahora chitón. Necesito silencio.

- ¿Es que vas a dormir ahora?

- Yo nunca duermo.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**¿Qué os ha parecido?**

**¿Ha valido la pena leerlo?**

**Espero que si.**

**Opiniones, porfi plis.**

**Kisses.**


	3. 2, Recorriendo las calles

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 2.**

**RECORRIENDO LAS CALLES.**

No llevaba ni dos horas descansando cuando apareció el puñetero médico de los cojones. Estaba al otro lado de los barrotes, aunque muy cerca de mí.

- ¿Estás durmiendo?

- ¿Disculpe? - dije, sin moverme y sin molestarme en abrir los ojos. No quería ni verle, a pesar de que el tío estaba como un tren.

- No sabía si la había despertado. - dijo, volviendo a hablarme de usted.

- No se puede despertar a quien no puede dormir.

- ¿No duerme?

Oí como su tono de voz era de preocupación y por ello abrí los ojos para mirarle. Me puse en pie y me acerqué a él. Se quedó en silencio, mirándome fijamente, lo cual me estaba incomodando. Y así se lo hice saber.

- ¿Que coño mira tan fijamente?

- Pero si solo eres una cría. - dijo en un tono compasivo. - Pareces mayor, pero no lo eres.

- Soy adulta, es lo único que debe saber.

- He venido a hablar con el agente Clearwater. - dijo, apartando al fin la mirada.

- ¿Le doy lástima y va a pedirle que me suelte? - dije. ahora era yo la que no dejaba de mirarle. Debía de tener unos veinticinco años. Era demasiado joven como para hablar como un adulto.

- Sé que no tiene hogar, y que deja que la detengan para dormir bajo techo.

"Te tiene calada"

- Y ello hace que me encuentre entre la espada y la pared.

- ¿Qué... Qué quiere decir? - conseguí decir. Era la primera vez que me sentía confusa, y ello no me gustaba nada.

- Robó medicamentos anestésicos, es adicta a ellos, se hace la enferma para pasar noches en el hospital, hace que la detengan para tener un techo bajo el que cobijarse.

- ¿Cree realmente lo que está diciendo? - exclamé, exasperada. - ¿Cree que me gusta dormir en casas abandonadas?

- Creía que usted no dormía. - murmuró.

- No duermo una puta noche desde que tenía cuatro años! - grité, ya perdiendo los nervios.

El médico se quedó con la boca abierta, muy sorprendido ante mis palabras. No pude ni disfrutar de su estupefacción. Estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, y eso no era bueno. Cuando perdía los nervios de esta forma me convertía en alguien a quien odiaba.

- Márchese, por favor. - conseguí decir con voz calmada. Miré a la chica, mi compañera de celda, estaba asustada. - Y que se lleven a esta chica.

- Pero...

- Estoy muy nerviosa, doctor como se llame, y créame cuando le digo que es necesário que me dejen sola.

- Agente! - gritó el doctor, yendo hacia la puerta.

En pocos segundos, el agente Clearwater sacó a la chica de la celda y se marcharon.

Cuando al fin estuve soa, dejé salir mis nervios y me puse a llorar, cayendo de rodillas al suelo. Estaba comenzando a sentir y ver la realidad de mi vida. Estaba en la calle, tirada como un perro. No. Peor que un perro. A los perros aun los querían, y a mí no me soportaba nadie.

- Señorita Vanesaa. - oí que decía una voz a mis espaldas.

Iba a mandar al doctor a la mierda cuando noté unos brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo. Quise zafarme de ellos, pero me abrazaban con fuerza. No quería que nadie me viera así, y él menos que nadie.

- Sht... Tranquila... Todo está bien...

- Nada está bien. - dije, aun entre sollozos. - Todo es una puta mierda.

- Sth...

- Quiero irme...

- No puedes.

- Quiero irme de esta asquerosa ciudad. - como llegaba a odiar Seattle. - Quiero irme. Quiero irme.

- ¿Tienes familia?

- Si. - mentí. - Mis hermanos.. en... en... Forks. - dije, nombrando el primer lugar que me vino a la mente. - Me estan esperando.

- ¿De verdad?

"Deberías dejar de ser tan embustera."

- Si... - intenté calmarme, pero no lo conseguí del todo.

- De acuerdo, yo... retiraré la denuncia.

Noté un suave beso en mi pelo y el doctor se marchó, aunque no estuve mucho rato a solas. El agente Clearwater vino y me dijo que era libre, lo cual no acabó de agradarme del todo. Me quedaba sin cama y sin cena.

Me dieron la maleta con mis pocas pertenencias y volví a retomar mi camino hacia las afueras. Conseguí salir de la ciudad y me adentré en el bosque, donde nadie podría ver a la andrajosa chica que andaba por ahí como alma en pena.

Hacía mucho frío, estaba helada y no encontraba un lugar en el que cobijarme, estaba agotada. Llevaba tres horas caminando sin parar. Me dolían las piernas y tenía mucho sueo, pero no quería dormir. No quería volver a tener pesadillas.

- Puto médico de los cojones. - murmuré, acurrucándome entre unos matorrales, en busca de algo de calor. - Necesito mis pastillas.

¿Hay alguien por ahí?

Me estaba quedando medio adormilada cuando oí la voz. Agradecí que me despertara y me levanté del suelo todo lo deprisa que pude. Cogí mi maleta y eché a correr, adentrándome en el bosque, huyendo de la persona que iba tras de mí.

- ¿Por qué coño me persigues? - exclamé, corriendo aun más deprisa, pero ya no podía aguantar más. Sentía que iba a caer de puro agotamiento.

- Te has olvidado una cosa! - exclamó la voz cuando me escondí, trepando un árbol.

Desde las alturas, a un par de metros sobre el suelo, pude ver acercarse a un muchacho, que se detuvo a un metro del árbol, mirando a su alrededor. Me di cuenta de qué era lo que llevaba en la mano.

- Mierda - dije entre dientes.

- Chica! - gritó, buscándome. - Te has dejado la manta!

- Déjala ahí y vete. - dije, delatando mi escondite.

El chico levantó la vista y sonrió al verme.

- ¿Qué hacía durmiendo en el bosque?

- ¿Qué hacías espiándome mientras descansaba en el bosque? - pregunté, haciendo que sonriera más ampliamente.

- Me tenías intrigado. - se acercó al árbol y continuó mirándome. - ¿Como te llamas?

- ¿y tú?

- Emmett McCarty.

- Vanessa.

"Deberías empezar a no mentir."

¿Piensas bajar, Vanessa?

- No lo sé. - dije, deseando bajar del árbol. Me daba la impresión de que me iba a caer.

- No soy un psicópata.

- Demuéstralo.

El chico se puso a reír y se colocó justo debajo de mí.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - pregunté al verle con los brazos extendidos.

- Prevenir.

- ¿El qué?

El chico abrió la boca para responder, pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada, ya que pasó lo que más temía. La rama sobre la que estaba sentada, se partió y caí al vacío.

El chico me cigó en brazos antes de que llegara al suelo. Me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que había gritado y el chico no dejaba de reír, lo que no me gustó nada. Odiaba que se rieran de mí.

- ¿De qué coño te ries? - exclamé, bajándome de sus brazos, alejándome de él un par de pasos. - Sabías que me iba a caer del árbol. ¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

- ¿Y por qué iba a hacerlo? - dijo, dejando al fin de reír. - No me hubieras hecho caso de todas formas.

No dije nada. Tenía razón.

- Lo siento, vale?

- Yo me voy de aquí. - dije, dando media vuelta.

- Espera, por favor. - le ignoré. - vuelve.

- ¿Para qué?

- Aun tengo tu manta.

Me detuve al momento. Necesitaba mi manta. Llevaba conmigo catorce años y no pensaba dejarla en manos de un desconocido, por muy guapo que fuera.

- ¿Vienes?

Di media vuelta y fui hacia el chico, que me recibió con una amplia sonrisa.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Fin del capítulo.**

**Espero que os haya gustado. **

**Kisses.**


	4. 3, No necesito ayuda

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 3.**

**NO NECESITO AYUDA.**

El chico llamado Emmett me guió hacia una pequeña casa que había en la linde del bosque. Una vez que me hube sentado en el sofá, me devolvió mi manta. En cuanto la tube en mis manos, me puse en pie y fui hacia la puerta, pero estaba cerrada con llave.

- ¿Me estás secuestrando? - exclamé, volviéndome para mirarle. Estaba sentado en una de las butacas de cuero que había frente a la chimenea, sonriendo. - Levántate y ábreme la puerta.

- No pienso dejar que duermas en la calle.

- Yo no duermo, así que ábreme la puñetera puerta! - volví a sentirme de los nervios, y ello no era nada bueno.

- No estás siendo muy educada.

- No lo soy con nadie y menos lo voy a ser contigo! - exclamé, yendo hacia él, dispuesta a darle una buena paliza. - Que me abras la puerta!

- No.

Con un rápido movimiento, me cogió por la cintura y me tumbó en el sofá, poniéndose encima de mí. Me sujetó por las muñecas y se me quedó mirando muy seriamente.

- Haz el favor de comportarte. - dijo, controlando mi resistencia. - Sé que no tienes donde dormir.

- Yo no duermo.

- Pues no tienes donde pasar la noche. Quédate aquí y, si quieres, mañana te vas.

- No necesito tu ayuda.

- Por supuesto que si. Acéptalo y asúmelo.

Dicho esto, se quitó de encima y se fue hacia una pequeña habitación. Me quedé un rato quieta, pensando en lo que acababa de decirme Emmett.

- No necesito ayuda. - murmuré.

"Mentirosa."

-_ Mentirosa!_

- Cállate. - me puse en pie y fui hacia donde estaba en chaval. Era la cocina.

- ¿Tienes hambre, chica del árbol? - dijo, guiñándome un ojo.

- No. - mentí.

- Vamos a preguntar. - se arrodilló frente a mí y pegó su oreja a mi tripa. - Mmm, por aquí abajo no dicen lo mismo.

- Calla! - exclamé, intentando no ponerme a reír.

- Lo que yo decía. - dijo, sonriendo. - Estoy haciendo sopa. - dijo ahora volviendo a lo que estaba haciendo.

- ¿Vives aquí solo? - pregunté, mirando a mi alrededor, examinando la cocina. - Es una casa demasiado grande para que vivas tu solo.

- Mi novia está de viaje de negocios. - dijo, sonriendo de nuevo. - Suelo pasar una semana al mes aquí solo.

- Vaya putada.

- Si... - suspiró. Con ese simple gesto me di cuenta de que la echaba mucho de menos. A pesar de lo fuerte que fingía ser, era un sensible. - Pero ya estamos acostumbrados a esta vida.

- Aun así, debe de ser duro.

- Lo es menos porque sé que me quiere tanto como yo la amo a ella.

Amor... Ya no sabía lo que era ese sentimiento. Nadie me quería y yo ya no era capaz de querer a nadie.

- ¿Qué me dices de ti? - preguntó, sin mirarme, concentrado en la olla en la que tenía la comida.

- ¿Qué te digo de qué?

- De tu novio.

- Yo no tengo novio.

- No me lo creo. - dijo, volviéndose de golpe para mirarme. - Será porque tu no has querido, porque sino, no lo entiendo.

- Para lo único que me han querido siempre es para follar, y como no he querido hacerlo, pues he estado sola. - dije, pegando mi espalda contra la pared. El chico me miraba sorprendido y yo no alcanzaba entender el porqué.

"Por la lengua tan sucia que tienes. Aprende a hablar bien."

- ¿Qué?

- Lo has pasado muy mal, verdad? - dijo, como si le importara el qué hubiera tenido una vida de mierda. - ¿Donde está tu familia?

- Muerta.

- Entonces, ¿estás sola?

- Si.

- ¿Necesitas que...?

- No necesito ayuda. - dije, intentando no sonar borde por primera vez.

- Yo creo que si. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - Te haces la fuerte, pero en el fondo solo eres una niña asustada.

- Calla. - dije, girando la cara, pero me cogió por la barbilla y me obligó a mirarle.

- Sé que no nos conocemos de nada, pero mi corazón me dice que eres una gran persona.

Me quedé callada, pensando en lo que me estaba diciendo. Nunca nadie me había dicho nada parecido, salvo mis padres, y de eso hacía ya un puñado de años.

- A veces creo que no merezco que nadie me quiera. - murmuré. Siempre había creído eso.

- No vuelvas a decir semejante gilipollez. - le miré, muy sorprendida. Mis palabras parecían haberle enfadado. - ¿Vale?

- Vale.

- Vale. - me dio un cariñoso beso en la frente y volvió hacia la olla de sopa. - ¿te vas a quedar en casa esta noche?

- Pero solo esta noche. - accedí, yendo a sentarme en uno de los cuatro tamburetes que había en la barra de la cocina. - ¿Tienes alguna pastilla para dormir?

- No.

- Mierda. - dije, intentando que no me oyera.

- Pero creo que Rosalie debe de tener en su neceser. - dijo, mirándome de reojo. - ¿Tienes problemas para conciliar el sueño?

- Si. - me limité a decir.

Emmett no dijo nada más sobre el tema y, en menos de diez minutos, ya estábamos comiendo. Que gustazo sentí al comer la primera cucharada de sopa. Nunca creí que me sentiría tan feliz de comer un sencillo y simple plato de sopa.

- ¿Tan bien cocino? - dijo Emmett, seguramente al ver mi cara.

- ¿Por qué dices eso? - pregunté, sin dejar de comer en ningún momento.

- Tienes cara de felicidad.

- Tengo hambre. - reconocí.

- ¿Cuanto hace que no comes?

- Esto está muy bueno. - dije, esquivando su pregunta descaradamente. - Gracias por tu ayuda.

- De nada. Oye, ¿tienes móvil?

- No tengo ni unas bragas de recambio. - dije sin pensar, provocando que Emmett escupiera la sopa de la risa.

- Perdona que me ría. - dijo, intentando serenarse - Eso es muy triste.

- No tengas lástima de mí. - dije, terminándome el plato de sopa, que me había encantado. - Lo tengo asumido.

- Yo no creo que eso sea del todo cierto. - dijo, también terminando de comer.

- ¿Volvemos otra vez al tema de la lástima?

- Vale, ya me callo. Te dejaré un móvil y así mantendremos el contacto.

- No puedo aceptar esa clase de regalo.

- Pues... Entonces no sé como hacerlo.

- Mira. - me levanté de la mesa y cogí el papel que había en la nevera, y un boli. - Ánotame tu número y te llamo en cuanto haya llegado.

- ¿En cuanto hayas llegado a donde?

- A Forks.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Hola, hola.**

**Otro capi llegó de nuevo. Esperé que me deis vuestra opinión.**

**Kisses.**


	5. 4, Forks, ciudad de dolor y superación

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 4.**

**Forks, ciudad de dolor y superación.**

Esa noche dormí en la cama de mi nuevo amigo Emmett, mientras que él durmió en el sofá. Bueno, dormir no es que durmiéramos mucho. Yo a causa de mis pesadillas y Emmett por culpa de mis gritos. Él no se quejó ni me dijo nada, pero sus enormes ojeras revelaron su cansancio.

- Lo siento mucho. - dije, mientras comía las tortitas que Emmett había preparado.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes tanto? - dijo, fingiendo no saber a que me estaba refiriendo, aunque por la mirada que le eché, cambió el chip al momento. - No te preocupes, no hay problema.

- Emmett...

- No pasa nada. Has tenido una pesadilla. Tú los has pasado peor que yo. - dijo, acariciando la mano que tenía encima de la mesa. - Así que no te disculpes más, por favor.

- Vale. - murmuré, aun con ganas de volver a disculparme.

- ¿Cuando tienes pensado irte?

- En cuanto me acabe las tortitas. - dije, ahora con la boca llena.

- ¿Qué te espera en Forks?

- Mi pasado. - me limité a decir.

Emmett asintió y ambos terminamos de desayunar en silencio.

Cuando terminamos de recojer la cocina, recogí mi maleta y me despedí de Emmett con un abrazo. El primero que daba en catorce años y, la verdad es que me sentí muy bien al hacerlo.

"Eso es porque no eres tan estupida y borde como tu te crees."

- Por favor, llámame cuando llegues a Forks.

- Vale. - dije, iniciando mi camino.

- Júramelo! - gritó, ya que yo ya estaba a varios metros de él y de la casa.

- Yo no juro! - grité, sonriendo. - Nunca lo he hecho.

- Pues azlo ahora!

- Adiós, Emmett!

Me despedí de Emmett con la mano y miré al frente, hacia el camino. Estuve caminando a la vera de la carretera durante unas tres horas sin descanso. Me detuve solo durante media hora, sentada en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol.

Habían pasado muchas cosas en apenas unas horas. Me habían echado del orfanato en el que me había criado, me habian encontrado dormida en una caseta para pastores, me habían llevado al hospital, me habían detenido y metido en el calabozo, un tío me había seguido por el bosque, un tío que había resultado ser buena gente y, de nuevo, volvía a estar andando por el bosque, camino a algun lugar en el que cobijarme.

- Hola.

Miré hacia arriba y vi una carita entre las ramas y ojas del árbol. Me levanté de un salto del suelo y me alejé unos pasos.

- Hola. - dijo de nuevo lo que reconocí como una niña de unos cinco o seis años.

- Hola. - le respondí, viendo como se descolgaba del árbol muy ágilmente. Me recordó a mí cuando era pequeña. - ¿Qué hacías subida ahí arriba?

- Esconderme. - dijo, sonriéndome - Me llamo Jackie. - dijo, tendiéndome su mano.

- Yo me llamo Nessie.

- Me gusta mucho tu nombre. - dijo, sonriéndome.

- Gracias. - dije, devolviéndole la sonrisa, tomando su mano. - Tu nombre también es muy bonito.

- Gracias, Nessie. - sonrió de nuevo y se puso a mi lado.

Miró alrededor en silencio y, a los pocos segundos, volvió a subirse al árbol mientras yo me acercaba, situándome debajo de ella. Era una niña muy guapa, morena de piel, con unos enormes ojos castaños. ME recordaba muchísimo a alguien, aunque no acababa de recordar a quien.

- ¿De quien te estás escondiendo? - pregunté, preocupada por si la niña se caía del árbol, como me había pasado a mí el día anterior.

- De mi padre.

- ¿Por qué?

- Odio a su novia. - dijo con una voz que denotaba ese odio que decía que sentía.

- ¿Por qué?

- Ella no me quiere.

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Solo sabes decir eso? - dije, asombrándome con la forma en la que se expresaba. Era como si fuera una persona mayor metida en el cuerpo de una niña. - Perdona, no quise hablarte mal. - dijo. Estaba siendo sincera. Podía verlo en sus ojos. - Pues... Es que sé que la novia de papá no me quiere. Cree que la molesto en casa y que papá no le hace caso y a mí si.

- ¿Eso te lo ha dicho ella? - dije, asombrada y cabreada con esa mujer que no conocía de nada.

- La oí hablar por teléfono con una de sus amigas. - ya no sonaba enfadada, sino triste.

Esa niña cada vez me recordaba más a mí cuando era pequeña y a cuando me escapaba de las casas de acogida.

- Creo que deberías bajar de ahí. Podrías hacerte daño.

- Llevó tiempo trepando árboles y nunca antes me he caído.

- Yo tampoco, hasta ayer. - dije, haciendo reír a la niña.

- ¿Y te hiciste daño?

- Un amigo me cogió al vuelo. - la niña volvió a reír. - Por favor, bájate. Creo que estoy oyendo algo.

- ¿Algo como qué?

- Algo como... - ambas nos quedamos en silencio y pudimos oír claramente el sonido de una rama romperse. - Mierda!

Yo lo oí y supe que ella también por la cara de miedo que puso. Reaccioné todo lo deprisa que pude y me coloqué debajo de ella. No conseguí cogerla en brazos, aunque paré la caída con mi cuerpo.

- Lo siento. - exclamó la niña, intentando levantarse de encima de mí. - Tenías razón.

- Vale. No pasa nada.

- ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado? - dijo una conocida voz muy cerca de nosotros.

El hombre levantó a la niña de encima de mí y me tendió su mano. Estaba a punto de tomarla cuando vi su rostro. Si no hubiera estado en el suelo, me hubiera caído de culo en ese momento. - 'Mierda, es él. Él médico guapo.'

Instintivamente, me alejé de él, aun por el suelo, y me puse en pie, aun alejándome de él. Vi que la niña se sorprendía ante mi comportamiento y también vi que el chico me reconoció al momento.

- ¿Se encuentra bien, Vanessa?

- Si. - dije, cargando con mi maleta.

- ¿Se ha hecho daño?

- No. Estoy bien. Yo... Tengo que seguir con mi camino.

- Pero...

- Me voy. Adios.

- Pero... Por favor, espere un momento. - el chico se acercó, con la niña de su mano.

No quería que se acercara. No quería que me tocara. Él había hecho que me detuvieran y me había visto en mi peor momento, cuando estaba en el calabozo, lo que me causaba una gran vergüenza. Nadie antes me había visto así.

Antes de que pudiera decir o hacer algo más, eché a correr por el bosque, cargando con mi maleta. Corrí a traves del bosque, esquivando ágilmente los árboles, hasta que volví a ver la carretera y la crucé justo antes de que pasara un pelotón ciclista.

Desde el otro lado de la carretera pude ver al doctor. Estaba solo, mirándome.

- Vanessa! - gritó, intentando avanzar, pero los ciclistas no dejaban de pasar.

- Déjeme en paz!

- Por favor, déjame ayudarte!

- No necesito su ayuda ni la de nadie.

Vi que se estaba acabando el pelotón y volví a correr por el otro lado del bosque.

Estuve corriendo hasta que mi cuerpo dijo basta. Casí rendida en el suelo.

No muy lejos de allí pude ver un cartel. El cartel en el que había escrito el nombre de un pueblo. Mi pueblo. Forks.

**.-.-.-.-.**

**New capi! **

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Y espero conocer vuestra opinión.**

**PD: Lamento haber tardado tanto, no tenia el pc.**


	6. 5, Empezando desde abajo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Empezando desde abajo.**

Aun cansada, pero sin ganas de que me encontrara el doctor macizo, me puse en marcha de nuevo, en busca de un lugar en el que pasar la noche. Me di cuenta de cuanta ayuda necesitaba cuando, una vez en el pueblo, solo se me ocurrió una idea.

"Eres una delincuente en potencia."

- Cállate. - le dije a la voz de mi conciencia, aunque tenía toda la razón.

Entré en el pequeño supermercado y comencé a planear una estrategia; robar, pero que me pillaran sin que pareciera que quería que me pillaran.

La dependienta de la tienda no dejaba de mirarme, lo cual era buena, ya que estaba sospechando de mí.

"Normal. Vistes como una pordiosera."

Cogí una bolsa de panecitos y me lo escondí, disimuladamente, bajo mi fina chaqueta. Seguí dando vueltas por el supermercado y cogí una botella de leche, la cual también escondí. Si no me cogían, al menos comería algo esa noche.

Cuando estuve en el pasillo que daba a la puerta de salida, estuve tentada de salir corriendo e irme a comer tranquila, pero cuando me puse a ello, pisé algo y caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeándole en una antigua lesión en el hombro y en la cabeza.

- Me cago en todo! - grité, llevando la mano a mi cabeza, que me dolía horrores.

- Lo siento mucho! - exclamó la chica, viniendo corriendo hacia mí. - Estaba fregando y me dejé la fregona ahí. ¿Se ha hecho daño? ¿Puede levantarse?

- Me he dislocado la clavicula! Claro que me he hecho daño y que no me puedo levantar! - exclamé, cabreadísima.

Quería pasar la noche en la cárcel o, en caso extremo, en el hospital, pero no jodiéndome la espalda. Me quedé tirada en el suelo, intentando no desmayarme del dolor, hasta que llegó la ambulancia quince minutos más tarde.

- Quiero irme! . me quejé, cuando ya estaba en el hospital, con un policía en mi habitación.

'La guarra de la dependienta me ha denunciado. Encima que me he caído por su culpa.'

- No se va a ir hasta que no la vea el doctor Black.

- ¿Quien coño es el doctor Black?!

- El que va a decidir si le da el alta o no.

- Estoy en el ala de los locos. - dije, al reconocer el color de las sábanas que me cubrían. - Yo no estoy loca.

- Robó en el supermercado.

- Vale, soy una choriza, pero no una chiflada.

"Eso es lo que tu te crees"

- Tal vez sea así, pero será el doctor Black el que lo decida.

Dicho esto, el policia salió de la habitación y me dejó sola, inmovilizada en la cama, debido a mi lesión. Cerré los ojos, luchando por no quedarme dormida. Creía que lo estaba consiguiendo, hasta que vi a mis padres.

...

_Yo tenía cuatro años y estaba en el parque con mis padres. Yo estaba montada en el columpio y mi padre me balanceaba con cuidado. Yo le pedía que me empujara más fuerte, pero él no quería. No quería que me cayera. Yo seguía insistiendo y, al final, comenzó a empujarme un poco más fuerte._

_Yo no dejaba de reír. Me lo estaba pasando en grande pero, en uno de esos momentos, me solté del columpio y me caí al suelo._

_Mis padres se pusieron como locos, muy nerviosos y asustados, y me llevaron a toda prisa hacia el coche._

_Todo sucedió muy deprisa. Cuando me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, estaba tirada en la carretera, viendo a mis padres atrapados en el coche, mientras que yo no podía dejar de gritar._

_..._

- Vanessa! Vanessa! Abra los ojos! Despierte!

Abrí los ojos, aun gritando, sudando, sin dejar de moverme, aunque él me estaba sujetando. Claramente, para que no me hiriera más en la clavícula.

- Tú! . exclamé al reconocer al médico guapo. - Suéltame!

- No hasta que no se calme.

- Estoy calmada. - dije, intentando respirar con más tranquilidad. - Ya estoy calmada.

Cerré los ojos de nuevo y dejé de moverme. Estaba calmada. Solo había sido una pesadilla. La misma pesadilla de siempre.

- Ya estoy calmada. - dije, aun con los ojos cerrados.

- Ya puede irse, agente. - oí que decía el doctor, mientras pasaba un paño húmedo por mi frente. - ¿Estás mejor? - dijo, tuteándome de nuevo.

- Si. - abrí los ojos y me encontré cara a cara con el doctor macizo. - Lamento el espectáculo.

- Tranquila. - el doctor acarició mi mejilla y pocos segundos después se alejó de mi.

No vi lo que hacía, pero noté que me inyectaba algo que me dejó más calmada y relajada. Volvió a mi lado y se sentó en la cama. Comencé a sentirme muy incómoda. Ese hombre había vuelto a verme en uno de mis momentos más déviles, y ello seguía disgustándome.

- ¿Por qué huíste?

- ¿Cuando?

- Hace unas horas. - dijo, mirándome a los ojos en todo momento. - Yo... Quería darte las gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por coger a mi hija cuando se cayó del árbol.

- No podía dejar que una niña tan guapa y simpática se hiciera daño. - dije, haciendo sonreír al doctor Black. - Además, no me hice daño.

- Hasta ahora.

- Supongo que el karma me odia.

- ¿Por qué dices eso?

- Lleva odiándome toda la vida.

El doctor Black se me quedó mirando, alucinado, aunque no dijo nada más. Y aunque hubiera dicho algo, tampoco me hubiera enterado de nada, ya que me estaba quedando ko a causa de las drogas que me había inyectado.

... ... ...

Cuando abrí los ojos me encontré con unos enormes ojos castaños. La pequeña Jackie me sonrió y se sentó en la silla que había al lado de mi cama. Me senté como pude y miré a la niña, que no dejaba de mirarme.

- Hola! - exclamó, sonriente.

- Hola, enana.

- ¿Te duele mucho eso? - dijo, señalando el vendaje.

- Un poco.

- ¿Te hice daño yo? - preguntó, toda preocupada.

- No, claro que no. - dije, tomando su mano, intentando tranquilizarla. - Pisé una fregona, me resvalé y me caí.

- Ah, vale. - dijo, acariciando mi mano con cariño. - Mi niñera se ha ido.

- ¿Por qué?

- No lo se, aunque me lo puedo imaginar. - dijo, ahora triste. - ¿Tú tienes trabajo?

- La verdad es que no.

- ¿Quieres ser tu mi niñera?

- ¿Como dices? - exclamé, alucinada por lo que acababa de decirme. - Creo que... Jackie, eso no deberías decírmelo tú.

- Entonces... ¿si te lo dice papá, aceptarías ser mi niñera?

Vi a la niña tan entusiasmada ante esa idea que, aun no se porque, le dije que si. En ese momento, comenzó a dar brincos por toda la habitación, riendo. Estaba muy contenta y verla así me hizo sonreír.

- Te veo muy contenta.

- Es que me caes muy bien. - dijo, poniéndose de rodillas en la silla, apoyando las manos en la cama. - Y eres muy guapa.

- Gracias, cielo. - acaricié su mejilla y la niña sonrió aun más.

Estando al lado de esa niña me sentía como hacía años que no me sentía. Feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**

**New capi!**


	7. 6, Comida, techo y dinero

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito en **_**negrita y cursiva **_**es lo que la protagonista escribe en su diario.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 6.**

**Comida, techo y dinero.**

Cuando la niña le dijo a su padrte que quería que yo fuera su nueva niñera, se le puso cara de tierra trágame y no me saques a la superfície. La niña le estaba poniendo en un compromiso y, a pesar que me tenía por una chiflada drogadicta, aceptó. La niña se puso muy contenta y él sonrió con resignación. Se notaba que solo lo hacía por hacer feliz a su hija.

Cuando se llevó a la niña, quince minutos más tarde, el doctor volvió a aparecer en mi habitación, muy serio. Me hizo recordar al psiquiatra que teníamos en el orfanato. Tragué saliva con dificultad y aparté la vista de él, cohibida.

- Señorita Vanesa. - comenzó a decir, sentándose a los pies de mi cama. - Lo que ha sucedido hace unos minutos, ha sido algo... La verdad es que no sé como expresarlo.

- Ha sido una putada.

- Si. Eso es lo que ha sido. - dijo, hablando ya no tan serio y sin ser tan estirado. - Comprenderá usted que tenga mi reservas ante lo de tenerla en mi casa.

- Totalmente.

- Sin embargo, a Jackie le ha caído muy bien, y a ella no le cae bien mucha gente.

- A mi me pasa lo mismo.

- Por otro lado, me he dado cuenta de que no tiene donde vivir, así que le propongo algo.

Me senté mejor en la cama y miré al doctor. Me miraba fijamente otra vez, ahora directamente a los ojos.

- Yo trabajo muchas horas, para poder mantener mi casa y los estudios de mi pequeña. Encima del garaje tenemos montado un dormitorio con baño y una pequeña cocina.

- ¿Quiere que me instale en su casa? - exclamé, claramente sorprendida.

- Casi. Al lado de mi casa. Necesito una niñera que esté disponible las veinticuatro horas del día.

- Acepto el empleo.

- Que sepa que no le voy a quitar el ojo de encima.

Iba a replicarle con una de mis audaces respuestas, pero su voz y su mirada me dejaron sin habla.

- Comenzará en una semana.

... ... ...

El doctor Black tenía que venir a darme el alta, pero aun no había llegado del hospital de Seattle, en el que también trabajaba, así que yo iba por el hospital dando vueltas, exhasperada. Estaba peleándome con la máquina de chocolatinas cuando apareció la persona que me había salvado de la inmundicia y la delincuencia.

- Nessie! - exclamó, mientras corria por los pasillos, viniendo hacia mí.

- Jackie! - la cogí en brazos y la niña me abrazó con fuerza. - Al fin.

- Si.

- ¿Donde está...?

- Papá ya viene a darte el alta. - dijo antes de besar mi mejila. - Hemos tardado un poco porque la bruja le ha entretenido.

- ¿La bruja? - pregunté, sorprendida, intentando no ponerme a reír. - ¿Te refieres a la mujer de tu padre?

- La odio. - dijo, abrazándome de nuevo. - Es mala conmigo.

- Bueno, señorita...

- Cullen. - dije, mirando al doctor Black, que estaba cogiendo a la niña de mis brazos. - Me apellido Cullen.

- Bien. Señorita Cullen, por favor, venga a firmar el alta.

Fuimos los tres hacia su despacho, firmé el alta médica y los tres nos marchamos en busca del coche del doctor Black, donde encontré mi maleta.

Me senté en el asiento trasero, junto a Jackie, que me iba contando lo que había hecho ese día en el colegio. Al parecer, iba a un colegio privado que había a las afueras de Seattle.

Me quedé helada al ver la casa frente a la que se detuvo el coche. Hacía catorce años que no la veía.

- ¿Señorita Cullen? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

El doctor Black me ayudó a salir del coche, aunque yo seguía sin poder moverme. Estaba en el mismo estado que cuando yo vivía allí con mis padres.

- Nessie, ¿estás bien? - dijo la niña, cogiéndome de la mano.

- Si, cariño. - dije, intentando sonreír, sorprendiéndome a mi misma al ser tan cariñosa con alguien. - Estoy muy bien. - 'Al fin estoy en casa.'

- ¿De verdad? - dijo ahora su padre, poniendo su mano sobre mi hombro, aunque la retiró a los pocos segundos.

- Si.

- Vamos! - dijo la niña, tirando de mí hacia la casa.

La niña me hizo un rápido tour por la casa y terminamos en lo que iba a ser mi casa. Me senté en la sencilla cama y miré a mi alrededor. 'Parece la habitación de alguien que ha hecho voto de pobreza.'

- ¿Le gusta? - dijo el doctor Black, que había ido tras nosotras todo el rato.

- Si. - mentí.

- Creo que ya logro ver cuando mientes. - dijo, cogiendo a la niña en brazos, dejándole algo en la mano.

- Queremos darte esto como bienvenida. - dijo, tendiéndome la mano. Llevaba dinero. - Puedes comprarte lo que quieras.

- No puedo aceptarlo.

- ¿Por qué no? - dijo, poniéndo cara triste.

Esa cara podía conmigo y al final terminé cogiendo el dinero, haciendo la que la niña soltara una risita.

- Nos vemos mañana, Nessie! - dijo la niña, mientras que los dos salían por la puerta, despidiéndose de mi con la mano.

Cuando me quedé a solas en el dormitorio, hice lo que más necesitaba. Ducharme.

Estuve más de media hora bajo el agua caliente y, cuando hube terminado la ducha, me vestí con la ropa limpia que llevaba en la maleta y me fui dando un paseo hacia el pueblo. Una vez allí, entré en una tienda de ropa y me cogí un pantalón vaquero y una camiseta, que era lo que más necesitaba. Cuando fui a pagar, casi me da algo. Los Black me habían dado mil dolares. Tube que cogerme con fuerza al mostrador para que no caerme.

- ¿Se encuentra usted bien, señorita? - me preguntó la dependienta, claramente preocupada.

- Creo que... Creo que puedo permitirme comprarme otro par de pantalones. - dije, poniéndome a reír de puro nerviosismo.

Me compré dos pares más de pantalones, un par de camisetas, un vestido y ropa interior.

Me hacía ilusión tener un vestido. Hacía años que no me podía permitir tener ninguno.

Aprobeché que tenía dinero y fui a la peluquería, donde me arreglé y corté bastante el pelo, qu parecía un estropajo.

Una vez fuera y sintiéndome cada vez más una persona, fui a una tienda en la que vendían cosas para el hogar y me compré un cuadro de los prados y montañas de Nueva Zelanda y otro de las pirámides de Egipto. Eran los lugares que más ansiaba visitar.

Tras mi breve paseo de dos horas por el pueblo, decidí volver a la casa.

Guardé mi ropa en el vacío armario, colgué los cuadros en la pared y fui hacia la antigua casa de mi familia, aunque no llegué a entrar, ya que a medio camino me encontré con el doctor macizo Black.

- Que casualidad. Ahora iba a verla. - dijo al verme.

- Yo también iba a verle a usted. - dije, intentando no mirarle mucho. Estaba muy guapo en chandal. - Iba a darle esto. - dije, entregándole el dinero que me había sobrado.

- Le ha sobrado mucho dinero. - dijo mientras lo contaba. - Apenas se ha gastado cien dólares. - dijo, ahora asombrado.

- Si... La peluqueria es bastante cara. - me lamenté.

- Es la primera de las chicas que he contratado que me devuelve el dinero. - seguía sorprendido. Podía verlo tanto en su rostro como en su voz. - Pero no ha debido hacerlo. - dijo, tendiéndome el dinero.

- No necesito nada más. - dije, cruzándome de brazos. No pensaba coger ni un dolar. Estaba servida.

- Sus pies no me dicen lo mismo. - dijo. Al momento ambos miramos mis pies. Mis deportivas daban pena.

- Mierda! Se me olvidó comprarme unos zapatos! - exclamé, exhasperada por mi estupidez. - No se como se me ha podido olvidar.

- Debe de ser porque son unos zapatos cómodos. - dijo, quitándole importancia. - La llevaré a comprarse un par de zapatos.

- Déjeme veinte dolares y ya voy yo sola. - dije, tendiéndole mi mani, pero no solo me dejó un billete, sino que dejó el fajo entero. - Solo uno. - insistí, devolviéndole el dinero, pero ahora fue él quien se cruzó de brazos y me dio la espalda. - Doctor Black! - me quejé, como si fuera una niña pequeña. - No quiero tanto dinero!

- Yo tampoco.

- Va... Por favor...

- No.

- Doctor Black. - volví a quejarme. - Por favor. No puedo aceptar todo el dinero.

- Si se siente más tranquila, tómelo como un adelanto de su sueldo. - dijo, volviéndose de nuevo, mirándome a los ojos.

Me quedé callada unos momentos, meditando. Eso si que lo podía hacer.

- Creo que antes deberíamos hablar de mi contrato.

- Para eso mismo iba a verla. - dijo, sacando unos papeles que asomaban del bolsillo de su pantalón. - Quería que dejáramos claras las condiciones del trabajo.

- Por supuesto.

- Venga. Vayamos a su casa. - dijo, señalando hacia el garaje.

Me quedé sorprendida al ver que lo llamaba mi casa, pero ello me hizo sentir bien y sentirme de nuevo como en casa. Fuimos juntos hacia allí y nos sentamos a la mesa de la pequeña cocina. Black puso el contrato encima de la mesa, con un bolígrafo al lado.

- He estado investigando sobre usted. - comenzó a decir, mirándome fijamente a los ojos. - Quiero que me jure...

- Yo no juro. - le interrumpí.

- Pues va a tener que hacerlo ahora. - dijo, poniéndose muy serio. - Lo que más amo en esta vida es a mi hija y lo primordial para mí es que sea feliz y esté segura.

- Vale. ¿Qué es lo que quiere que le jure? - accedí.

- Quiero que me jure que no va a robar nada, ni meterse en ningún problema.

- No tengo motivos para hacerlo. - dije, encogiéndome de hombros.

- Entonces, ¿por qué robaba medicamentos?

- Por qué es la única forma que encontré de no tener pesadillas.

El doctor no dijo nada. Había quedado sorprendido ante mis palabras.

- ¿Qué clase de pesadillas?

- No quiero hablar de ello. - dije, intentando reprimir las lárgimas al recordar a mis padres. Les añoraba. Muchísimo.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, poniendo su mano sobre mi brazo. - Veo que se trata de un tema doloroso y no quiero hacerla sentir mal. Y confío en que no volverá a suceder lo del hospital ni lo del supermercado.

- Se lo juro. - murmuré, haciéndole sonreír.

- De acuerdo. Vayamos a por el contrato.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**New capi!**

**Espero que os haya gustado.**

**Kisses.**


	8. 7 Iniciando una nueva vida

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Lamento haber tardado tanto, pero al fin he podido escribir y actualizar.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia. Espero que la espera haya valido la pena. Ya me direis que os parece el capi.**

**Besitos!**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 7. **

**Iniciando una nueva vida.**

Llevaba ya una semana trabajando para el doctor Black, cuidando de su preciosa hija Jackie, y ya era la mejor semana de toda mi vida. La más feliz en muchos años. Podría decir que no era tan feliz en los catorce años que llevaba sin estar con mi familia.

- ¿Cuantos años tienes, Nessie? - preguntó Jackie. Era sábado por la tarde y estábamos plantando flores en el jardín.

- ¿Cuantos me echas? - pregunté.

- No sé. Unos veintiuno.

- Menos tres. - dije, sonriendo. Me gustaba parecer mayor.

- ¿Solo tienes dieciocho años? - exclamó, claramente sorprendida.

- Sht. No grites. - dije, cubriéndole la boca con la manos, ensuciándole la cara de tierra. - No quiero que nadie lo sepa.

- ¿Ni siquiera mi padre?

- Sobretodo él.

- ¿Porque te gusta?

Me quedé en silencio, impactada por su nada equivocada deducción.

- Simplemente no quiero que lo sepa. recogí las cosas y me puse en pie. - Vamos. Tu padre llegará en una media hora y aun te tienes que duchar y vestir.

- Vale. - dijo, poniéndose también en pie. - ¿Cenarás hoy con nosotros?

- ¿No vuelve hoy tu madrastra de su viaje de negocios?

- Ah, si, la burja. - dijo. No pude evitar ponerme a reír.

- No la llames así, Jaqueline.

- No me llames Jaqueline. - se quejó, cruzándose de brazos.

- No llames bruja a Leah. - guardé las cosas del jardín y fui a prepararle la bañera. - No vaya a ser que se te escape delante de tu padre. Luego seguro que la culpa es mía. - murmuré, aunque vi que Jackie estaba a mi lado y que me escuchó perfectamente.

- Tienes razón. - dijo, metiéndose en la bañera. - Perdóname, Nessie.

- No pasa nada, cariño. - comencé a labarle el pelo mientras ella jugaba con una muñeca. - Creo que ya oigo el coche de papá.

Le enjuagué la cabeza y fui a asomarme a la ventana del dormitorio. El coche del doctor Black aparcó en el garaje y yo me escondí con rapidez para que no me vieran.

Con rapidez, le sequé el pelo a Jackie, le hice un recogido y la vestí con el vestido que le había comprado su padre el día anterior. Esa noche iban a celebrar su cumpleaños.

- Quiero que te quedes a cenar. - dijo Jackie. Ya le estaba poniendo los zapatos.

- Sabes que eso no puede ser. Ya te lo he dicho.

- Pero ayer fue mi cumpleaños! - exclamó, comenzando a tener una rabieta de niña pequeña, lo que era en realidad.

- Lo siento mucho.

_- Ya hemos llegado! - exclamó la voz del señor Black._

Jackie me ignoró y fue corriendo en busca de su padre. Aprobeché el momento y me marché por la puerta de atrás, la de la cocina. Cuando llegué al garaje, mi apartamento, me quité la ropa y me fui directa a la ducha. Estaba sudada y llena de tierra.

Cuando salí de la ducha, dispuesta a meterme un rato en la cama, me quedé paralizada en el dormitorio.

- Yo... Yo... Lo... Lo siento mucho.

Me escondí tras la puerta, mientras que el doctor Black se daba la vuelta, avergonzado, aunque más avergonzada estaba yo. El doctor macizo acababa de pillarme desnuda.

- ¿Qué está haciendo aquí? - dije, alzando la voz sin querer, aun muerta de la vergüenza.

- Yo... Lo siento. Debí llamar a la puerta.

- Si. Debió hacerlo.

- Yo...

- ¿A qué ha venido?

- Si.. Jackie y yo hemos pensado que tal vez te apetecería cenar con nosotros esta noche. - dijo, buscando la toalla y tendiéndomela, con los ojos cerrados. - a mi hija le haría mucha ilusión.

Me envolví con la toalla y salí de mi escondite.

- Pero creí que sería una cena familiar. Su hija, su mujer y usted.

- No estamos casados. - dijo, volviéndose para mirarme. - Bueno... el caso es que nos gustaría que cenaras con nosotros.

- No estoy muy segura de que sea lo más apropiado. - murmuré, abriéndo el armario.

- Haz lo que creas más conveniente.

Noté su manos sobre mi espalda, pero cuando me di la vuelta ya no estaba.

El ver al doctor Black ahí, en mi dormitorio, me habia puesto muy nerviosa, sin tener en cuenta el hecho de que me había visto desnuda.

Cogí mi vestido y mis zapatos nuevos y los dejé encima de la cama, pensando en la proposición de Black.

Me moría de ganas de ir a cenar con ellos, pro iba a estar allí la novia de Black, a la cual aun no conocía.

- Bueno, no pasa nada. Eres la niñera de Jackie, vas a estar ahí como tal. - comencé a decirme a mi misma.

Me levanté de la cama y comencé a vestirme. Me puse el vestido, me calcé y fui a peinarme. Solía llevar el pelo recogido, así que esa noche decidí dejármelo suelto.

Mientras iba hacia la casa, di la vuelta tres veces, comenzando a arrepentirme de mi decisión, pero al final cogí aire y avancé decididamente hacia la puerta. Llamé al timbre y esperé. Estaba a punto de echar a correr cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Vanessa! - exclamó Black al verme. - Cuanto me alegra que haya decidido venir.

- Si.. gracias por invitarme.

- Pase, por favor.

- Antes debería contarle una cosa. - le cogí del brazo e hice que nos apartáramos de la casa. Le solté en cuanto me di cuenta de mi gesto.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Le he mentido en una cosa.

- ¿En algo grave? - dijo, cruzándose de brazos, poniéndose serio.

- No lo sé... Yo... No me llamo Vanessa.

- ¿Ah no?

- No. Es un nombre que utilizo con la gente que no conozco.

- ¿Entonces cual es su nombre real? - preguntó. Se le veía más calmado. - Si es que lo puedo saber.

Me sonrojé. Me volví y me alejé un paso más.

- Renesmee. Renesmee Carlie Cullen. - dije, alzando la vista, pensando en mis padres.

Noté unas manos sobre mis hombros, pero no me moví.

- ¿No dices tu nombre porque te recuerda demasiado a tus padres? - susurró, muy cerca de mi oído.

- Si. - me di la vuelta y, sin poderme controlar, le abracé. - Les hecho tanto de menos...

- Tranquila... - dijo, acariciando mi espalda. - Tranquila...

- Les quiero tanto...

- ¿Sueñas con ellos por las noches?

Le miré, en silencio. Black secó mis lágrimas con sus dedos y apartó un mechón de pelo de mi cara.

- Te oigo gritar por las noches.

- Lo siento mucho. Lo último que quiero es asustar a Jackie y molestarle a usted, doctor Black.

- Jacob, por favor. - dijo, sonriendo, sin dejar de acariciar mis mejillas. - Llámame Jacob.

- No sé si voy a poder hacerlo. - dije, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Pero lo puedo intentar. Jacob.

- Muy bien.

- Deberíamos... Deberíamos ir a la casa. - dije, apartándome delicadamente de él. - Por lo de la cena de Jackie, ya sabes.

- Claro, claro. Vamos.

Black fue por delante de mí hacia la casa. Le seguí hasta el comedor, donde solo había una persona. Una mujer de unos treinta años, de piel morena y rasgos indígenas. Era muy guapa. Hacía muy buena pareja con Jacob. 'No me extraña que estén juntos.'

- ¿Donde te habías metido, cariño? - dijo la chica, levantándose de la mesa para besarle. Aparté la vista. No podía ver esa imagen.

- Nos hemos entretenido hablando del horario de la semana que viene. - mintió Jacob, sentándose en su sitio. - Jackie tiene vacaciones.

- Ah.

- Leah, te presento a Renesmee Cullen, la cuidadora de Jackie.

- Encantada de conocerla. - dije, tendiéndole mi mano, aunque me ignoró - ¿Jackie se encuentra bien?

- No lo sé. - dijo, sin siquiera mirarme. - 'Será bruja'

- Voy a buscarla a su dormitorio.

- ¿Como sabes que está ahí? - preguntó, en un tono que denotaba que se estaba burlando de mí.

- Va a estar ahí. - dije, levantándome de mi sitio. - Es una niña. El lugar más seguro es su dormitorio. Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Jacob sonrió, mientras que a Leah se le estaba hinchando una vena del cuello. Me marché escaleras arriba, sonriendo.

Llamé a la puerta del dormitorio y esperé.

_- No estoy._

- ¿De verdad? Entonces debería irme.

_- No, Nessie. Tu no te vayas. - abrió la puerta del dormitorio y me abrazó. _- Perdona. Pensaba que eras papá. ¿Has venido a la cena?

- Si.

- Gracias!

- Gracias a ti y a tu padre, por invitarme. - me puse en cuclillas y limpié sus lágrimas. Habia estado llorando. - ¿Te apetece que bajemos a cenar? No sé tú, pero yo tengo un poco de hambre.

- Yo también. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Vamos.

.-.-.-.

La cena fue maravillosamente bien. A pesar de la cara de rancia de Leah, me lo pasé muy bien. Jacob era muy simpático, lo cual era malo. Muy malo. Eso hacía que cada vez me gustara más.

- ¿Que vas a jacer mañana? - preguntó Jackie cuando la estaba metiendo en la cama.

El domingo era mi día libre. Jacob nunca trabajaba en domingo. Al parecer, tenía reservado ese día para estar con su hija.

- No lo sé. Tal vez vaya a dar un paseo por el pueblo.

- Podrías venir con nosotros al parque de atracciones.

- Mañana es el único día de la semana que puedes pasar con tu padre. Debeis aprobechar para pasar el día juntos. - besé su frente y me puse en pie. - Tal vez otro día.

- De acuerdo.

- Buenas noches, cielo.

- Buenas noches, Nessie.

**.-.-.-.-.-.**


	9. 8, Amor

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 8.**

**¿Amor?**

El domingo me desperté a las diez de la mañana, gritando de nuevo, para no perder la costumbre Al principio, había dormido muy bien, lo que me había sorprendido a mi misma, pero al final había vuelto a soñar con el día en el que había perdido a mis padres.

Me levanté de la cama con calma, me vestí con vaqueros y camiseta y decidí ir a dar un paseo.

Había llamado a Emmett al día siguiente de instalarme en mi nuevo hogar y me había mandado un teléfono móvil. Había intentado devolvérseo, pero no me había dejado. Me lo había mandado de nuevo.

Cuando llegué al pueblo, fui a comprarme algo para desayunar y llamé a mi amigo con mi nuevo teléfono. Me dijo que estaba haciendo unos recados, pero que estaría conmigo en menos de una hora. Una hora que se me hizo un poco pesada, por no decir mucho.

- Madre mia! Estás genial! - exclamó Emmett en el momento en que se bajó del coche, en el aparcamiento del instituto. - Estás preciosa!

Abracé a Emmett, sonriendo. Aun no acababa de acostumbrarme a que la gente sintiera algún afecto por mí.

- Gracias.

- ¿Has engordado?

- Si. - dije, orgullosa. Apenas pesaba cuarenta quilos cuando había llegado allí. En una semana ya llegaba a los cincuenta, y no me molestaba nada coger un poco más de peso. - ¿Se me nota mucho?

- Se te ve mucho más sana. Y aun deberías engordar un poco más.

- Con calma. - dije, dándole un leve golpecito en el hombro.

- Se nota que las cosas te van mucho mejor. - dijo, sentándose a mi lado en el banco en el que le había estado esperando. - Y me alegro mucho.

- ¿Qué tal te va a ti? ¿Como está tu chica?

- Genial. Hoy ha quedado con su hermana.

- Guai.

- Cuéntame, ¿como va ese trabajo tuyo?

Le conté a Emmett todo, incluso lo que sentía estando cerca de mi jefe, lo que pareció hacerle mucha gracia.

- ¿Qué es lo que te hace tanta gracia? - exclamé, golpeándole de nuevo en el hombro, aunque ahora con más fuerza.

- Parece ser que te has enamorado.

- ¿Qué? ¿Amor? Eso no existe! - exclamé, poniéndome en pie, sintiendo como me sonrojaba. - No digas tonterías, Emmett.

- Nessie, va, siéntate y pensemos bien. - me cogió de la mano e hizo que me sentara de nuevo a su lado. - Aunque tu no creas en el amor, está ahí. Y si tu no puedes dejar de pensar en ese chico y te pones tan nerviosa cuando le ves, está claro.

- Tampoco pienso tanto en él. - mentí.

- Seguro que estás pensando en él ahora.

- No. - mentí de nuevo.

- Eres demasiado transparente. Aunque mientas...

- Bueno, vale, cállate ya. - dije, golpeándole de nuevo. - tal vez si que me gusta un poco, pero tiene una prometida y no va a poder haber nada entre nosotros.

- ¿Y eso por qué?

- Porque tengo dieciocho años y él veintiseis.

- Son ocho insignificantes años. - dijo, quitándole importancia al asunto. - Tuvo a su hija siendo muy joven.

- Si... Solo tenía...

- Tu edad.

- Si.

- Por lo que me has dicho, la niña te quiere mucho.

- Solo le caigo bien.

- Te quiere. - dijo, acariciando mi mano. - igual que yo.

- ¿Que dices? - exclamé.

- Como amigo. Ya sabes. Te quiero como amigos que somos. - dijo, poniéndose nervioso. No lo pude evitar y me puse a reír. - No intentes liarme.

- ¿Como estás haciendo tu conmigo?

- Yo no te estoy liando, solo te digo lo que hay. - dijo Emmett, poniéndose en pie, tendiéndome su mano. - Vayamos a dar un paseo. A ver si así te aclaras.

Iba a replicarle, pero sabía que iba a ser inútil. Solo iba a hacer que me diera aun más cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de Jacob.

Paseamos por el pueblo cerca de una hora y fuimos hacia mi casa a comer.

- Me gusta mucho como tienes esto. - dijo, cuando comenzamos a comer los espaguetti que le había preparado. - Ya esta comida. Está riquísima.

- Gracias.

- De nada. Es la verdad.

- Aunque me gusta más esa otra. - dije, mirando por la ventana, hacia la casa en la que me había criado. - Recuerdo que cuando tenía doce años, me escapé del orfanato y vine aquí.

- ¿Para qué?

- Yo me crie en esa casa y siempre quise volver.

- El destino te ha traído de vuelta.

- Si...

- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te escapaste para venir? - preguntó. Parecía estar in teresado por mi historia.

- Me metí en mi antiguo dormitorio, me encerré en el armario y tallé mi nombre y el de mis padres con un cuchillo.

- ¿Vivia alguien aquí? ¿Te vio alguien?

- Una chica de unos veinte años. Me sacó del armario y me preparó un enorme tazón de sopa caliente. - dije, recordando en mi mente a aquella chica. - Estaba embarazada. Era muy guapa. Era como... Oh Dios mío. El bebé!

- ¿Qué?

Cientos de imágenes vinieron a mi mente. La chica, el bebé, los ojos grandes y castaños, las fotos... Oh Dios mío. El bebé era Jackie!

- Cuando vine aquí, los Black ya vivían en esta casa. - comencé a murmura, poniéndome en pie. - Yo... conocí a la mujer de Jacob.

- Renesmee, tranquila. - dijo Emmett, acariciando mi espalda. Me estaba abrazando. - Que el pasado no te impida vivir el presente.

- Esa chica me ayudó y me llevó de vuelta al orfanato. Habló con la directora e hizo que las cosas me fueran mejor. - dije, poniéndome a llorar. Una idea terrible estaba viniendo a mi mente. - Está muerta, Emmett. Está muerta y Jacob solo tiene una hija.

- Nadie ha dicho que esa chica murió en un accidente de coche.

- ¿Pero y si fue así? Yo la maté.

- No digas eso! - me abrazó aun con más fuerza, mientras que yo no podía dejar de llorar.

La idea de que la chica hubiera muerti por ayudarme, me partía el corazón. El simple hecho de pensar que por mi culpa Jackie era huérfana de madre... No podía seguir viviendo con esa familia a la que dejé sin madre y esposa, y sin el bebé que tenía que nacer.

Noté como Emmett me cogía en brazos y me llevaba a mi cama. Me cubrió con la sábana y se sentó a mi lado. Yo seguía llorando. No podía quitarme la imagen de la sonriente chica de la cabeza.

- Tú no hiz¡cizte nada. - dijo Emmett, acariciando mi frente. - No pienses más en ello.

- Pero... No lo puedo evitar.

- Sth... Duerme un poco.

- No quiero dormir. - dije, cerrando los ojos, viendo a mis padres sonreírme. También les sonreí. - No quiero tener pesadillas.

- Te despertaré si las tienes.

- Ojalá no se hubieran ido nunca.

- Me hubiera gustado conocerles.

- Te hubieran caído bien. Y tú a ellos. - dije, notando como empezaba a adormilarme.

- Duerme, pequeña Renesmee.

- No quiero...

- Yo te protegeré de tus pesadillas.

.-.-.-.

- Papá! Mamá!

- Sujetala. Aun no está del todo recuperada de su lesión en la clavícula.

Abrí los ojos, respirando agitadamente. Emmett me sujetaba por los hombros, mientras que Jacob acariciaba mi mano con una mano con una de sus manos, mientras que con la otra acariciaba mi frente. Volví a sentirme culpable por su mujer. La mujer que había amado y que seguro seguía amando.

- Lo siento. - murmuré.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - preguntó Jacob.

- No le hagas caso. Solo está nerviosa por la pesadilla. - dijo Emmett.

- ¿La misma pesadilla de siempre? - preguntó Jacob, mirándome a los ojos. Asentí con la cabeza. - No pasa nada. Ya estás aquí, conmigo.

- Si...

- Bueno... Yo ya me marcho. - dijo Emmett. Le miré, ya estaba en la puerta. - Te llamo mañana.

- No te vayas, Emmett, por favor.

- Ya tienes a tu lado a quien necesitas. - me guiñó un ojo y se marchó.

Me quedé tumbada, mirando hacia la puerta, por la que se había marchado Emmett. Cuando miré a Jacob, me di cuenta de que nuestras manos seguían unidas. Me sonrojé.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos.

- Si. Ahora si.

- Me alegro mucho.

- ¿Donde está Jackie? - pregunté, intentando cambiar de tema.

- En casa.

- Habeis llegado pronto del parque de atracciones.

- Leah no se encontraba bien. - dijo, apartando la mirada.

Se puso en pie y fue hacia la ventana. No dijo nada más. Era como si estuviera pensando en algo. Me puse en pie y me situé a su lado, también en silencio. Leah estaba en el jardín, riendo y hablando por el móvil. A mi no me parecía que estuviera enferma, pero no le dije nada a Jacob.

- Para un día que puedo estar con mi hija...

- Seguro que Leah ya se encuentra mejor.

- Si es que se ha encontrado mal en algún momento.

- ¿Crees que ha fingido? - pregunté, mirándole.

- Empiezo a creer que no le gusta mucho que tenga una hija.

- Podrías haber tenido dos. - murmuré, volviendo a la cama, en la que me senté.

- ¿Como sabes tú eso?

- ¿El qué?

- ¿Como sabes que podría haber tenido otra hija? - Jacob estaba delante de mí. Le miraba los zapatos, ya que no me atrevía a mirarle a la cara. - Responde.

- No... No lo se...

- ¿Entonces por qué diablos has dicho eso?

- No lo sé. - dije, reprimiendo las lágrimas. - Lo siento mucho. No sé porque he dicho eso.

- No me mientas. No en esto.

Estaba tan serio que me daba miedo levantar la mirada.

- Renesmee...

- No lo sé. - grité, cubriendo mi rostro con mis manos. - Lo siento mucho, yo no queria. No quería que le pasara nada...

- ¿Qué? - sentí como me cogía por las muñecas. - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - levantaba la voz y yp aun lloraba con más fuerza. - ¿Qué es lo que has dicho? - repitió.

- Ella me ayudó cuando yo tenía doce años. - Quería soltarme de sus manos, pero no me dejaba. - Yo no quería que le pasara nada.

- Tú eres la niña del orfanato.

Jacob me soltó y de alejó de mí. Levanté un poco la vista y vi como iba hacia la puerta. Se quedó unos segundos ahí, quito, aunque se marchó a los pocos segundos, sin mirar atrás.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	10. 9, La noche más extraña

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 9.**

**La noche más extraña.**

La siguiente semana fue de lo más extraña e incómoda. Jacob apenas me miraba. Ya no me dejaba recoger a Jackie en su casa, sino que ya estaba en el jardín cuando iba a buscarla. Como esa semana tenía vacaciones, fuimos cada día de excursión al bosque, estudiando la naturaleza. Sentía que Jacob ya no confiaba en mí, pero por alguna extraña razón, seguía confiándome a su hija.

- Papá está muy extraño. - me dijo Jackie el jueves por la mañana. Estaba subida a un árbol, a mi lado.

- ¿Ah si?

- Si. Anoche vino a darme las buenas noches y me habló de mamá.

- Ah.

- ¿Quieres saber lo que me dijo?

- Si me lo quieres contar...

- Si, pero mejor en el suelo. - dijo, sonriendo. - Es más seguro.

- Claro.

Nos bajamos del árbil de un salto y nos sentamos bajo su sombra. Jackie comenzó a hablar mientras jugaba con una flor.

- Me contó como murió mamá.

No dije nada. Puse mi mano sobre su hombro, mirándola.

- Me dijo que un hombre que iba en coche la atropelló en la puerta de casa.

- ¿Ah si?

- Que fue a ayudar a una persona y al volver a casa...

- ¿Y donde estabas tú?

- Papá dice que mamá se bajó del coche y que la atropellaron cuando me iba a sacar del coche.

- Lo siento mucho, cielo. - dije, abrazándola.

- Era muy buena. - me abrazó, llorando. - ¿A que era muy buena?

- Mucho.

- La quiero mucho. No puedo querer a Leah,

- Pues no lo hagas si no puedes. - dije. Alzó la vista, mirándome. - ¿Quieres que tu padre sea feliz?

- Si.

- ¿Y crees que es feliz con Leah?

- Si. - dijo. Se notaba que le disgustaba la idea. - ¿Debo dejar de llamarla bruja? - Asentí con la cabeza. - Si... por papá.

- Así me gusta. - sequé sus lágrimas con mis dedos y besé su frente.

- Quiero volver a casa.

- De acuerdo. Volvamos a casa.

Ambas nos levantamos del suelo y comenzamos a caminar, cogidas de la mano. A medio camino, Emmett llamó a mi móvil. Últimamente me llamaba cada día. Apenas habíamos cruzado cuatro palabras cuando Jackie me quitó el teléfono de la mano y se pasó casi una hora hablando con mi amigo.

- Ten. - dijo Jackie, dándome el móvil al fin. - Que simpático que es tu amigo.

- Si que lo es.

- Me ha dicho que esta noche te prepares, que vendrá a buscarte.

- ¿Y por qué no me lo ha dicho él a mí? - llegamos al porche y nos sentamos en uno de los escalones.

- Porque dice que le hubieras dicho que no.

"La niña tiene razón."

- A las siete. - se puso en pie y abrió la puerta de su casa. - Vamos a maquillarte.

- Aun me tengo que duchar.

- Vale... Nessie... ¿Por qué ya no entras nunca en casa?

- Son las cinco. Leah ya estará en casa.

- ¿Me lo explicarás algún día?

- Vale. - dije, al ver la mirada que me estaba echando. - Algún día te lo contaré.

- ¿Podré ir a verte antes de que Emmett venga a buscarte.?

- Si le pide permiso a Leah y te deja...

- Vaalee. - dijo. Puso los ojos en blanco antes de marcharse hacia el interior de la casa.

Fui hacia mi casa a ducharme con calma y me vestí con una mini falda, una blusa negra y mis zapatos de tacón. Bajé a tomar un poco el aire y me encontré con Jackie.

- Estás guapísima.

- Gracias, pequeña.

- ¿No te maquillas nunca?

- No.

- ¿Ahora si que puedo maquillarte?

Dudé. quería decirle que no, pero la vi tan ilusionada, que subí a casa a buscar un par de sillas, las bajé y dejé que me maquillara.

- Echo mucho de menos a mamá. - dije, cuando estaba pintándome con la sombre de ojos. - Pero ya no la añoro tanto.

- ¿Por qué?

- Porque ahora te tengo a ti.

Abrí los ojos de golpe, mirando a Jackie, que ya estaba guardando el maquillaje.

- Ojala papá te quisiera tanto como yo.

- Yo también te quiero.

Jackie me abrazó. Pude notar que estaba llorando.

- Cariño, ya es tarde. - dijo la voz de Jacob, sobresaltándome. No le había oído llegar. - Deberías volver ya a casa. La cena está casi lista.

- Te quiero. - susurró Jackie en mi oído antes de marcharse.

Jackie se marchó hacia la casa, mentras que Jacob no se movió del sitio. Iba vestido con pantalón negro y camisa blanca. Estaba guapísimo.

- Estás guapísima.

- Gra-gracias. - dije, alucinada ante su comentario. - Yo... estoy esperando a alguien.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Lo sabe?

- Tu amigo y yo hablamos hace un par de días.

- Será traidor... - murmuré. Me habían tendido una emboscada. - Creo que mejor me voy arriba.

- Renesmee, no te vayas, por favor. - me cogió de la mano. Pude haberme soltado de su mano, pero no quería que dejara de tocarme. - Era la única forma de hacerlo.

- Podría haber llamado a mi puerta y pedirme salir en persona. - dije, aunque aun no sé como me atreví a decir semejantes palabras.

- Supongo que soy un cobarde.

- Un cobarde con novia.

- Si...

Me cogió bien de la mano y se acercó más a mí. Alzó una mano y la llevó a mi mejilla.

- Lamento mucho como me comporté el domingo. Tú no tienes la culpa de lo que le sucedió a Clara. La culpa fue del borracho que la atropelló.

- Pero...

- No fue culpa tuya.

- Vale...

- Será un placer invitarte a cenar. Como disculpa.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Aceptas?

- Acepto, doctor Black.

- ¿Perdona? ¿Como me has llamado?

- Acepto, Jacob.- dije, intentando no ponerme a reír. Jacob también sonrió. - Es una locura pero, al fin y al cabo, yo también estoy loca. - dije, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - ¿A donde vamos a ir?

- He pensado en ir a dar un paseo.

- Voy a cambiarme entonces.

- Así vas perfecta. Vamos.

Aun cogidos de la mano, rodeamos el garaje y fuimos hacia la carretera. Íbamos en silencio, en un agradable silencio. Por eso me sorprendí cuando Jacob tiró de mí hacia él, pegando nuestros cuerpos y me besó.

Nunca antes me habían besado de esa forma. Tan delicado... Tan dulce... tan suave... Me aparté de él en cuanto me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y de lo que ello significaba. Jacob me gustaba mucho, pero estaba comprometido, y no podía. No podía hacerle eso a Leah, aunque fuera una completa bruja.

- No puedo hacer esto.

- ¿Qué?

- No puedo. - dije, apartándome un par de pasos de él. - No puedo. Tienes novia y eres mucho mayor que yo. Y...

- Supongo que me he dejado llevar por una idea equivocada. - dijo Jacob. Me di cuenta de que estaba avergonzado. - Lamento mucho haberte incomodado.

- Jacob, no...

- Tienes razón. Yo estoy con Leah y tú apenas eres una niña.

- No soy una niña. - repliqué. - Pero...

- Tengo hambre. Podemos ir a cenar igualmente, no?

- ¿Eres bipolar?

- Eres una chica maravillosa, Renesmee. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano. - Y la invitación a cenar sigue en pie. Esto no tiene porque cambiar nada.

- De acuerdo.

- ¿Que te apetece cenar?

- Una hamburguesa.

- Entonces vayamos a comer una hamburguesa.

Fuimos hacia la hamburguesería del pueblo y nos comimos nuestras hamburguesas con patatas mientras le contaba lo que Jackie y yo habíamos hecho esa semana. Mientras le hablaba de la niña no dejaba de sonreír. Era un gran padre que amaba a su hija.

- Has sido muy valiente al criar a Jackie solo.

- Se lo promtí a Clara. No podía flaquear. - dijo, con cierto temblor en su voz. Se estaba emocionando. - Además, Jackie ha sabido encontrar en mí la fuerza que ni yo mismo sabía que tenía.

- Has criado a una niña maravillosa. - dije, emocionándome yo también. - Ella ha encontrado en mí ciertos sentimientos que creía que habían desaparecido hace muchos años. Al fin me siento querida.

- Lo has pasado muy mal todos estos años, verdad? - dijo, tomándome de ambas manos. No dije nada, pero asentí con la cabeza. - Eso no va a volver a suceder.

- Eso no lo sabes.

- Te juro por mi vida que nunca vas a volver a sentirte así.

- ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan maravilloso? - pensé, aunque sin darme cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta. - ¿Por qué te importa tanto como me sienta?

- Porque te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	11. 10, Bruja

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 10.**

**Bruja.**

Me quedé paralizada al oír las palabras que acababa de decirme Jacob. No podía moverme, no podía pensar. No podía siquiera respirar. Nunca nadie me había dicho algo así y no sabía como reaccionar.

Aun no sé como, al cabo de unos minutos de incómodo silencio, me puse en pie y fui hacia la calle. Me senté en uno de los bancos de madera que había ahí y me quedé mirando hacia la luna. Aun sin poder pensar con claridad, sin saber como reaccionar ante tales palabras.

- Renesmee, lo siento. Yo... No me he expresado bien. - oí que decía Jacob. Estaba delante de mí, pero seguía sin poder realizar movimientos. Ni siquiera para mirarle. - Quería decir... Quería decir que te he cogido cariño. Por eso me preocupo.

No dije nada, aunque lo intentaba.

- Renesmee, por favor, reacciona.

- Yo también os tengo mucho cariño. - conseguí decir al fin.

- Creo que deberíamos volver a casa.

- Si... - me puse en pie y miré a Jacob. Se le veía muy abatido. - Mejor volvamos a casa. En silencio.

- Perdona el mal entendido. - dijo, cogiéndome de la mano, pero con ello solo me estaba poniendo las cosas más difíciles. Me solté lo más delicadamente psible de su mano.

- Volvamos a casa.

Comenzamos a caminar, de camino a casa, mientras mi mente daba vueltas a cientos de ideas. La idea principal era decirle a Jacob esas dos palabras. Las mismas dos palabras que él me había dicho a mí. Pero no podía. No quería. No quería volver a sufrir. Debía pensar en mi bienestar, ya que era sentimentalmente inestable. No quería que volviera a darme uno de mis ataques. Llebava semanas sintiéndome muy bien, y no quería que ello cambiara.

- La semana qu viene tengo vacaciones.

- Eh? Que bien. - conseguí decir.

- Si. Jackie y yo iremos a la playa. Ella adora la playa y no solemos ir muy a menudo.

- Se lo pasará genial. Los tres os lo pasareis muy bien.

- Eso espero. - suspiró. Ya habíamos llegado al garaje. A mi casa. - Gracias y perdón.

- ¿Por qué? - dije, intentando quitarle importancio al asunto, aunque para mí si que tenía importancia. Jacob sonrió. - Creo que... Creo que debería ir a dormir. Estoy un poco cansada.

- Si... Buenas noches, Renesmee.

- Buenas noches.

Jacob besó mi mejilla y dio la vuelta para marcharse. Sentía arder mi mejilla, justo en el lugar en que Jacob me había besado. Iba a entrar en casa, pero no sé que me impulsó a hacer todo lo contrario. Cuando quise darme cuenta, estaba corriendo, siguiendo a Jacob.

- Jacob, espera! - Jacob ya estaba abriendo la puerta de su casa cuando llegué a su lado.

- ¿Que ocurre?

- Se me olvidaba una cosa.

- ¿El qué?

Puse mis manos sobre sus hombros, le di un leve empujón, pegué su espalda a la puerta y le besé. Nunca antes me había comportado así con ningún chico, pero es que ningún chico había probocado en mí lo mismo que Jacob. Le quería, y por mucho que intentara evitarlo, no podía dejar de pensar en él.

Al principio, Jacb pareció sorprendido, pero pronto puso sus manos en mi cintura, profundizando nuestro beso. Jacob tomó el control e hizo que diéramos media vuelta, ahora pegando mi espalda a la puerta. Me cogió ambas manos y la colocó encima de mi cabeza, pegando aun más su cuerpo al mío Ese hombre estaba consiguiendo excitarme con el simple calor de su cuerpo.

- Esto es un error. - dije, pero sin dejar de besarle en ningún momento. No podía.

- Estonces, ¿por qué has venido a buscarme? - dijo, comenzando a besar mi cuello.

- Soy una desequilibrada. - me estaba volviendo loca. - Y creo que estoy empeorando.

- ¿De veras? - podía notar que mis palabras le divertían.

- Sabes que si.

_- ¿Papá? ¿Estás ahí?_

Ambos miramos hacia la puerta y yo me aparté al momento.

- Enseguida entro, cariño.

- Debo irme. - dije, alejándome de él. - Ya estams en paz.

- Pero...

- Mañana hablamos del horario, señor Black. - me despedí de él con la mano y fui corriendo hasta llegar a la cama, en la que me tumbé sin molestarme en quitarme la ropa.

Aun podía notar el calor que emanaba del cuerpo de Jacob, de sus labios, de sus manos... Ese hombre era increíble; con estudios, con educación, yo le gustaba y estaba segura de que si le pedía que dejara a Leah, lo haría. Pero Jackie necesitaba una madre y yo no estaba capacitada para ello. Apenas podía cuidar de mi misma.

.-.-.-.

- Buenos días, Nessie!

Abrí los ojos y miré a Jackie, que estaba sentada a los pies de mi cama. Tenía algo en las manos. Parecía un peluche, pero me di cuenta de que el supuesto muñeco no dejaba de moverse.

- ¿Qué es lo que llevas ahí? - dije, sentándome en la cama.

- Papá me lo ha regalado.

- ¿Un peluche a pilas?

- Es un perro de verdad, tonta! - exclamó, riendo - lávate la cara, que no ves muy bien.

La verdad es que tenía razón. No me había dado cuenta de que era un animal de verdad. Me levanté de la cama y fui a lavarme la cara.. Cuando volví al dormitorio y me senté en la cama, el cachorro se subió encima de mí y me labó la cara a lametones.

- ¿Como es que tu padre te ha comprado un perro? - dije, quitándomelo de encima.

- Hace mucho tiempo que se lo pido y al fin me lo ha comprado.

- ¿Y quien va a cuidar de él? - dije, viendo que me iba a tocar a mi también cuidar del perro. - Papá dice que es mi responsabilidad.

- Tu padre es muy inteligente. - me puse en pie de nuevo, cogí ropa del armario y fui al baño a cambiarme de ropa. - Me ha dicho que la semana que viene no trabaja.

- Si! Vamos a ir a la playa! ¿vendrás con nosotros?

- No lo creo. Creo que vais a ir con Leah.

- La bruja odia la playa.

No dije nada al respecto. Volví al dormitorio y los tres nos marchamos dando un paseo hacia el bosque, donde nos pasamos la mañana. Estábamos tomando el sol cuando me pareció oír unos pasos. Me senté de golpe, sobresaltada, mirando a nuestro alrededor. Tanto Jackie como el perro aun dormían. Me puse en pie y me acerqué al lugar del que procedían las pisadas.

- ¿Así es como te ganas tu sueldo? ¿Durmiendo y tomando el sol en el bosque?

- ¿Quería algo, Leah? - dije, aguantándome las ganas de darle un guantazo. - No quiero dejar sola a Jackie mucho rato.

- Está durmiendo. - dijo con cierto desprecio.

- Más razón para estar pendiente de ella. - hizo otra mueca de desprecio. - Me da la sensación de que no le gustan mucho los niños.

- Y?

- ¿Que hace saliendo con un hombre que tiene una hija? - dije, cruzándome de brazos. Quedó sorprendida ante mi pregunta. No respondió. - Creo que debería empezar a ser más amable con la niña.

- ¿Por qué debería hacerte caso?

- Si no se gana a la niña, no tiene nada que hacer con el padre.

Vi como miraba a la niña por encima de mi hombro, pero pronto volvió a mirarme a mí.

- Tienes envidía.

- ¿De usted? No me haga reír.

- Sé muy bien que estás colada por mi Jacob. - dijo, ahora cruzándose de brazos, orgullosa de la deducción que su diminuto cerebro hacía logrado hacer. - Pero no vas a conseguir nada.

- Eso usted no lo sabe. - dije, poniéndome chula, aunque intentando no irme de la lengua.

- Sé que es MI PROMETIDO y que lo tengo en MI CAMA todas las noches. Soy yo la que se acuesta con él.

- Es una... bruja.

Debí de haberme callado, lo sé, pero no había podido evitarlo. Y no sé como me contuve después de que Leah me cruzara la cara de una bofetada. Me dio con tanta fuerza que noté que me había partido el labio. 'La muy puta.'

"Tu te lo has buscado."

- ¿Que haces? - gritó Jackie. Estaba a mi lado, con el cachorro en sus brazos.

- Nada. - dijo, mirándonos a las dos como si fueramos menos que el perro. - Darle una lección.

Leah se dio la vuelta y se marchó, dejándonos a las dos ahí. A Jackie enfadada y a mi con una enorme sensación de impotencia. Llevé los dedos a mi labo. Estaba sangrando.

- Es una bruja! La odio! - gritó la niña, abrazándome. - No quiero que sea mi nueva madre! Quiero que se vaya! - siguió diciendo, ya en voz baja.

- Sht... Tranquila... No pasa nada. - dije, poniéndome a llorar de pura impotencia. Tiempo atrás se la hubiera devuelto, pero ahora no podía. Y menos delante de Jackie. Debía darle buen ejemplo. - No pasa nada, cariño.

- Estás temblando, Nessie.

- Cielo, ves a mi casa. - me agaché y la miré a los ojos, intentando calmarle. - Yo iré enseguida.

- Pero... No quiero dejarte sola.

- No pasa nada. Venga, vamos. - cogí a Jackie de la mano y fuimos con el cachorro, que nos seguía corriendo, hacia mi casa. - Quédate aquí. Yo vuelvo enseguida. - ¿Prometes que no te moverás? ¿Eh?

Jackie no entendía a que venía mi comportamiento, pero aun así asintió con la cabeza y se quedó sentada en mi cama. Salí con fingida calma de la casa y fui hacia el lugar en el que había estado hacía unos mnutos con Jackie.

Comencé a dar vueltas por el pequeño prado, comenzando a temblar. Al final, dejé de intentar controlarme y me desquité golpeando al arbol que tenía más cerca. El dolor que sentía en las manos no era nada comparado con lo que había sentido cuando me había pegado la bruja de Leah, aunque lograba que comenzara a calmarme, aunque solo fuera un poco.

Odiaba a esa mujer. Era lo más malo, odioso e insoportable que había conocido en toda mi vida. '¿Como puede haber gente así mientras que las personas buenas sufren o mueren?'

- AAHH! Grité y grité para desahogarme.

Lo necesitaba. Necesitaba desahogarme gritando y llorando.

- Está bien... Está bien... Cálmate...

Noté unos brazos rodear mi cuerpo cuando caí de rodillas al suelo. Jacob intentaba calmarme, pero no podía. No podía.

- Renesmee, tranquilízate, por favor.

- No puedo. - conseguí decir, abrazándole. - No creo que pueda seguir con esto.

- ¿Con qué no puedes seguir?

- No puedo seguir viviendo cerca de gente así.

- ¿Te refieres a mí?

Jacob me sujetó el rostro entre sus manos, mirándome a los ojos.

- No. Tú eres maravilloso. - dije, acariciando una de las manos que tenía sobre mis mejillas. - Tú y Jackie sois lo mejos que hay en mi vida.

- ¿Qué te ha pasado en el labio?

- No ha sido nada. - Mentí, aunque no sé porque lo hice.

- Renesmee...

- No ha sido nada. - repetí. - Lo siento. Ya me encuentro mejor.

- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que te ha pasado? - me cogió de la mano mientras me ayudaba a ponerme en pie. - ¿Por qué te has puesto tan nerviosa? ¿Quien te ha pegado?

- Jacob, no... En serio. No ha pasado nada.

- ¿Por qué estás encubriendo a Leah? - dijo, ahora acariciando mi labio herido.

- ¿Como sabes que ha sido ella? - exclamé, sorprendida.

- Acabas de decírmelo tú.

- Eres un tramposo, Jacob Black! - exclamé, haciéndole sonreír. - Yo... Por favor, no se lo tengas en cuenta. Yo... Yo me lo busqué. La proboqué.

- Eso no es excusa. - se acercó lentamente y me dio un breve beso en los labios. - Con ello solo ha conseguido que tenga más ganas de hacer esto. - dijo, besándome de nuevo.

- Jacob... Esto no debería estar pasando. - dije, aunque rodeando su cuello con mis brazos, besándole de nuevo.

- Tu cuerpo no me dice lo mismo. - dijo, tomándome por la cintura, juntando mi cuerpo al suyo, mirándome a los ojos. - ¿Por qué te resistes? ¿Por qué no aceptas de una vez lo que sientes? Lo que ambos sentimos.

- Tengo miedo. - conseguí decir, notando como me ponía a temblar.

- Yo nunca haría nada que tu no quisieras. - dijo, acariciando mi mejilla con una mano.

- Ya lo sé.

- Entonces, ¿de qué tienes miedo?

- De ser feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	12. 11, Todo el mundo merece ser feliz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 11.**

**Todo el mundo merece ser feliz.**

Jacob se me quedó mirando con los ojos bien abiertos, aunque en ningún momento me soltó ni se separó de mí.

- Todo el mundo merece ser feliz, Renesmee.

- A veces creo que la felicidad no está hecha para mí. - dije, sin poder moverme. Seguía estando muy nerviosa y no sabía como estaba siendo capaz de ser tan sincera con Jacob.

- Eso es una tontería y lo sabes.

- ¿De veras?

- Por supuesto.

- Oh, Jacob.

Abracé a Jacob con todas mis fuerzas, llorando. Apenas era consciente de lo que estaba pasando, hasta que noté mi espalda contra el suelo. Jacob estaba encima de mí, besándome, con la mano acariciando uno de mis pechos. Mano que yo le había puesto allí.

- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo. - susurró, besando mi cuello, abriendo mi blusa, besando mi piel por todas partes.

- Tu también. Te quiero.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo, mirándome a los ojos, sonriendo. Asentí con la cabeza. - Yo también te quiero, Renesmee.

...

Nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida.

Sentir los labios de Jacob sobre mi piel, sus manos, su cuerpo... Había sido maravilloso. Jacob había sido muy dulce y delicado conmigo. Él sabía lo que se hacía y me había tratado de maravilla, y yo no podía dejar de sonreír.

- ¿Te he hecho daño? - preguntó Jacob. Estaba sentado, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol, mientras que yo estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus piernas, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos. - Dime la verdad.

- La verdad es que si que me ha dolido un poco. Pero es normal, nunca antes había hecho algo así. - dije, intentando tranquilizarle. - Pero hace rato que se me ha pasado.

- ¿De verdad? - dijo, abrazándome por la cintura.

- Te lo juro.

- Pensaba que tú no jurabas. - dijo, sonriendo.

- Ha sido una excepción. - sonreír, haciéndole sonreír de nuevo. - Gracias.

- ¿Por qué?

- Por hacerme sentir tan querida.

- Es muy fácil quererte. - me dio un breve beso en los labios y volvió a sonreír.

- Se me hace muy difícil creerte.

- ¿Ya vuelves a decir tonterías? - dijo, estrechando su abrazo.

Sonreí. No lo podía evitar. Nunca antes me había sentido tan querida. No estaba acostumbrada a tantas muestras de cariño. Estre Jacob y la pequeña Jaqueline, me sentía un poco abrumada.

- A Jackie y a mí nos gustaría mucho que cenaras con nosotros esta noche.

- ¿Con Leah?

- Se ha ido. Volverá en unos días.

- Me encantaría cenar con vosotros. - dije, tomándome la libertad de besarle. - Pero antes me gustaría curarme las manos.

- De eso me encargo yo. Soy médico.

Me levanté de encima de Jacob, con su mano unida a la mía, y fuímos así hacia mi casa. Me quité la ropa sucia y fui directa a la ducha, mientras que Jacob fue hacia su casa, donde había llevado a la niña.

Cuando me hube duchado, me vestí con un simple vestido veraniego y hacia la casa casi dando brincos por la felicidad que sentía. La pequeña Jaqueline fue quien me abrió la puerta, sonriente. Me abrazó por la cintura y yo la cogí en brazos.

- Papá ha echado a Leah de casa. - me susurró al oído, abrazándome.

- ¿Cuando ha sido eso?

- Antes de ir a buscarte.

- Ah.

- Pero no le digas que te lo he dicho.

- Te lo prometo.

Entramos en el salón y nos sentamos las dos en el sofá.

- Jaqueline, cariño, ve a jugar a tu habitación. - dijo Jacob, apareciendo en el salón con un botiquín en la mano. - Voy a curar las manos de Renesmee.

- ¿No puedo mirar? - dijo la niña, abrazándose a mi brazo. - Ya sabes que quiero ser doctora.

- Déjala que mire. - dije, cuando Jacob abrió la boca para hablar. - Solo es un poco de alcohol, no?

- Como querais. - murmuró, preparando las cosas. - Mujeres...

- Quiero hacerlo yo. - dijo la niña, cogiendo las cosas de las manos de su padre. - ¿Te puedo curar yo, Nessie? ¿Verdad que me dejas?

- Claro.

- Jaqueline...

- Jacob...

- Jaqueline, debería hacerlo yo.

- Papá, Nessie quiere que la cure yo. - dijo, apartando a Jacob, lo que me hizo mucha gracias. - Déjame trabajar. Necesito espacio.

Jacob se apartó, alzando ambas manos, y se sentó a mi lado. Jaqueline me curó las manos como toda una experta. Cuando terminó de vendarme las manos, para proteger mis nudillos, los tres fuímos hacia el jardín, donde estaba todo listo para preparar una barbacoa.

- ¿Te apetece? - dijo Jacob, al verme mirar la carne y la barbacoa.

- Soy vegetariana. - dije, dejándolos sorprendidos a los dos. No pude disimular más y me puse a reír. - Por favor, Jacob. Pero si me has visto comer una hamburguesa. - dije, aun riendo a carcajadas.

- Yo me lo había creído! - exclamó Jackie, riendo, cogiendo una bolsa de patatas que había encima de la mesa.

- Me gusta mucho la carne. - dijo, haciendo reír a Jacob. En ese momento me di cuenta del significado de la frase. - La carne animal. - añadí, haciéndole reír aun más. - Ya sabes a lo que me refiero! - exclamé, golpeándole en el hombro.

- Yo no he dicho nada. No sé porque me pegas! - dijo, poniendo cara de inocente, alzando ambas manos.

- ¿De qué estais hablando? - preguntó Jaqueline. La miré. Estaba metida en la piscina, comiendo las patatas.

- De nada, cielo. Voy a comenzar con la barbacoa. - dijo Jacob, sonriendo al mirar a su niña, como siempre hacía.

- Quiero perritos calientes! - exclamó la niña.

- Entonces haré muchos perritos calientes. - Jacob fue a besar la frente de la niña y vino hacia mí. - ¿Me acompañas un momento?

- Claro. - dije, al sentir su mano rozar la mía.

Fuímos cogidos de la mano hacia el interior de la casa. Íbamos hacia la cocina cuando, de repente, JAcob me empujó contra una pared y me besó. Me encantaba la espontaneidad de ese hombre.

- No me canso de hacer esto. - dijo, apartándome el pelo de la cara.

- Ni yo de que lo hagas.

- He echado a Leah de la casa.

- Creía que se habría ido de viaje de negocios. - dije, disimulando. No quería delatar a Jackie.

- Ya... Bueno, te mentí.

- ¿Por qué ibas a hacer eso?

- No lo sé.

- Querías estar seguro de lo que yo sentía por ti antes de decirme que habías roto con ella. - Jacob no respondió, aunque asintió con la cabeza. - ¿Es que acaso quieres salir conmigo?

- ¿Tú no quieres? - dijo, en un tono que me sorprendió. Era como si hubiera dejado a la bruja por mí.

- No sé que decir...

- Pero nos queremos. - dijo, otra vez hablando en ese tono. Era como si estuviera sufriendo.

- Nunca antes me había sentido así. - dije, acariciando su mejilla. Sus ojos brillaban. Parecía que fuera a ponerse a llorar. - Vas a tener que tener mucha paciencia conmigo. Por favor.

- Claro que sí. - dijo, sonriendo, acariciando mi cintura. - Iremos despacio. Pasito a pasito.

- Gracias. Eres un cielo.

- Suelo serlo. - me dio un beso en la frente y volvió a cogerme de la mano. - Vamos a por las bebidas.

- Si. Vamos.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Lamento haber tardado más de la cuenta en actualizar, es que me hice daño hace un par o tres de semanas en los pies y, ya sé que eso no impide escribir, pero mi casa es un caos y yo estoy baja de ánimos y me paso el día en la cama. **

**En fin, que me olvidé el sábado y actualizo hoy.**

**Intentaré actualizar también el próximo sábado.**

**Gracias por vuestra paciencia.**

**Kss.**


	13. 12, Maldito pasado

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

Capítulo 12.

Maldito pasado.

Una semana y media. Diez maravillosos días de relación con el doctor macizo.

Jacob tenía planeado ir a la playa la primera semana, pero fuimos un par de días, dado que se dieron cuenta del pánico que sufrí el primer día que metí un pie en el agua. Pero me lo perdonaron y volvios a casa.

Solíamos desayunar juntos en mi casa y pasábamos el día fuera, cenábamos en casa de Jacob y así día tras día, hasta que comenzó la rutina, entonces pasaba mis días con Jackie cuando terminaba el colegio. Cuando la niña estaba en clase, me dedicaba a pasear por el pueblo, poniendo más bonita mi casa y eso.

Tal y como Jacob me había dicho, nuestra relación iba poco a poco. Cada uno vivía en su casa y no había vuelto a haber sexo, aunque a veces mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos el calor del suyo, de sus manos, de sus labios y su lengua.

- Nessie, despierta!

Jackie estaba a mi lado, chasqueando los dedos frente a mi cara. Sonreí, cogiéndole de la mano.

- Te has puesto roja. - dijo, poniéndose a reír. - ¿En qué estabas pensando?

- En nada. Es que tengo un poco de calor.

- No soy tonta, Nessie, aunque sea una niña. Estabas pensando en papá, verdad?

- Solo un poco. - admití, sonrojándome aun más. - Volvamos. Es la hora de cenar y tu padre debe de estar por llegar.

- Vale.

Recogimos las cosas y fuimos hacia la casa junto al cachorro, que había crecido un montón, y con el que pasábamos todas las tardes en el bosque. Jackie le había puesto Prince.

Mientras la niña se vestía, después de haberla bañado, fui a preparar la mesa del jardín para la cena. Cuando ya estuvo vestida, fuimos las dos juntas hacia mi casa. Iba a ir hacia la ducha cuando vi a alguien sentado en la cama. Era Jacob.

- Hola! - dije, contenta, acercándome a él.

- Jackie, ve a casa. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Estaba muy serio.

- Pero...

- Nada de peros. Ve a casa ahora mismo.

- Nessie, ¿qué pasa? - preguntó Jackie, cogiéndome del brazo con fuerza. Se notaba que estaba asustada. Estaba segura de que nunca antes había visto a su padre tan enfadado. - Nessie...

- Cielo, haz lo que dice tu padre. - dije, separándola de mí con cuidado. Me agaché para mirarla directamente a los ojos. - Nos veremos en un rato, vale? - asintió con la cabeza y besé su frente antes de acompañarla hacia la puerta. - Ve.

Fui hacia la ventana y miré hasta que vi a Jackie entrar en su casa, entonces me volví hacia Jacob. Estaba igual o más enfadado que cuando había llegado. No me atrevía a mirarle ni a hablarle. Al final, harta de tanto silencio, levanté un poco la vista.

- ¿No vas a decir nada? - dijo. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cerca de mí.

- No sé qué es lo que debo decir. - murmuré.

- ¿No piensas decirme qué coño es esto?

Levanté un poco más la vista. Llevaba algo en la mano. Era un pote de pastillas.

- Eso no es mio! - exclamé. Ahora entendía de lo que estaba hablando.

- ¿Ah no? ¿Y qué hacía en tu cama y en tu maleta?

- ¿Qué cojones hacías tú mirando mis cosas? - grité. - No tienes ningún derecho!

- Pensaba que habías dejado de drogarte!

- Yo no me drogo! No desde que puse un pie en esta casa!

- ¿Y como es que hace dos semanas que no te oigo gritar?!

No supe como responder a eso. No me había dado cuenta de que hacía casi dos semanas que no tenía pesadillas.

- ¿No grito? - pregunté, sin que apenas me saliera la voz.

- Sabes muy bien que no!

- No me había dado cuenta. - murmuré, sentándome en la cama.

- No me extraña. Estas pastillas son de lo más fuerte que hay. - dije, bajando el tono de voz, pero no contuvo su enfado. - Hace poco más de dos semanas que robaron tres botes de estas pastillas del hospital de Forks.

- Yo no he sido! - grité de nuevo. - Tienes que creerme!

- Me cuesta mucho hacerlo, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué? - dije, sintiendo como volvía a fallarme la voz. 'Esto no me puede estar pasando a mí.'

"Esto te pasa por ser tan mentirosa."

- Ya no miento. Ya no. - murmuré, tapándome las orejas. Hacía mucho tiempo que no oía esa voz en mi cabeza. - Déjame en paz.

- ¿Qué dices? - oí que decía Jacob. Claramente, no entendía nada.

- Yo no he robado nada. Yo no me drogo.

- Ojala pudiera creerte, Renesmee. De verdad lo digo.

- ¿Es que acaso te he dado motivos para desconfiar de mí?

- ¿Crees que puedo confíar en ti después de esto? - levanté la vista y vi que abría el primer cajón de mi mesita de noche. Dentro había cosas que no había visto en mi vida. - Estas cosas eran de mi mujer.

- Yo no te he robado! - intenté gritar, pero apenas podía decir palabra. - Yo no he sido. - dije, ya sin poder controlas las ganas de llorar. - Yo no he hecho nada de eso que dices.

- Ya no puedo confiar en ti.

Iba a responderle, pero ya se había ido. Me puse a llorar como hacía años que no lloraba. Jacob me odiaba y creía que era una ladrona y una drogadicta, pero yo no había hecho nada. Pero... ¿Como habían aparecido todas esas cosas en mi habitación?

"A lo mejor lo has hecho y no te acuerdas."

- Yo nunca he hecho tal cosa.

"Eso no lo sabes."

- Yo nunca le haría eso a Jacob.

"¿Entonces quien lo ha hecho?"

- No lo sé. - me puse en pie y fui en busca de mi teléfono móvil. - Hola Emmett.

_- Hola princesita. ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás llorando?_

- ¿Puedes venir a buscarme?

_- Claro, ¿Pero qué es lo que te pasa?_

- Ahora no quiero hablar. Emmett, por favor.

_- Tardaré diez minutos. - dijo, poniéndose serio. Le había preocupado mi estado._

Colgué el teléfono y comencé a hacer mi maleta. Después de la discusión con Jacob y de sus acusaciones, no podía seguir estando ahí. No quería alejarme de Jackie, la quería mucho, pero estaba claro que su padre no iba a dejar que volviera acercarme a ella. Ya me lo había advertido al firmar el contrato.

Cuando tube toda mi ropa en la maleta, cogí mis cuadros y los dejé encima de la mesa, junto con una carta que escribí para Jacob y otra para Jackie. Ya que no quería escucharme, al menos me leería.

"Eso si no rompe la carta antes."

- Cállate.

Oí el claxon de un coche. Miré por la ventana y, cuando vi que Emmett ya había llegado, bajé corriendo las escaleras y me metí en el coche.

Cuando me estaba poniendo el cinturón, vi que la puerta de la casa se abría.

'No, por favor. Jackie, vuelve a casa.' - pensé al ver a la niña salir de su casa.

- Nessie! Nessie, ¿a donde vas?! - gritó Jackie.

- Vámonos. - le dije a Emmett, que no se movió. - Vámonos. - repetí, alzando ahora un poco la voz.

Emmett al fin puso el coche en marcha. Me puse las gafas de sol para que no me viera llorar mientas Jackie nos seguía, corriendo, gritando mi nombre. Miré por el retrovisor y vi a Jacob, sujetando a su hija para que dejara de seguir el coche.

Se me partía el corazón ante tal imagen, pero no di marcha atrás en mi decisión de marcharme. Era la decisión correcta.

- ¿Vas a decirme ya lo que ha pasado? - dijo Emmett, deteniendo el coche. Estábamos en el arcén, a mitad de camino de su casa. - Porque no pienso seguir adelante sin un motivo.

- Jacob me ha acusado de robar cosas de su mujer y de drogarme para dormir. - dije, cerrando los ojos, intentando contener el llanto.

- ¿Que ha hecho qué? - exclamó, indignado. - ¿Que pruebas tiene para hacer tal acusación?

- Lo ha encontrado en mi habitación.

- ¿Y con qué motivo ha entrado él a tu habitación y rebuscar entre tus cosas?

- Eso es lo que le he dicho yo. - dije, quitándome las gafas de sol. - Le he dicho que yo no he sido, pero no me ha creído.

- Menudo gilipollas. - dijo, comenzando a secar mis lágrimas con sus dedos.

- ¿Tú me crees? ¿Crees que digo la verdad?

- Por supuesto, princesita.

- Gracias, Emmett. - me quité el cinturón y le abracé, llorando de nuevo. - Eres el mejor amigo que he tenido nunca. La mejor persona que he conocido en mi vida.

- Ay, calla, que vas a hacer que me sonroje. - dije, haciéndome reír. - Bueno, vamos a casa. Al fin vas a conocer a mi Rose.

No dije nada. Iba a pedirle que me llevara a un hotel, pero sabía que iba a negarse, y ya había tenido suficientes discusiones por ese día.

Llegamos a la casa de Emmett tras diez minutos yendo a toda velocidad. En la puerta nos recibió una chica rubia muy guapa, que me trató con mucho cariño, como si me conociera de toda la vida. Entre ella y Emmett intentaron varias veces que cenara, pero no tenía hambre. Solo quería irme a dormir y olviddar todo lo que había ocurrido ese día.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	14. 13, Estúpidos prejuicios

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 13.

Estúpidos prejuicios.

POV JACOB.

Después de diez maravillosos días saliendo con Renesmee, había decidido colarme en su casa para darle una sorpresa, pero la sorpresa acabé llevándomela yo. En la casita no había nadie, aun no había vuelto, así que me senté en la cama a esperar. Me clavé algo duro en la espalda cuando me tumbé a los diez minutos de estar allí. Me quedé helado al ver el bote de pastillas en la cama de Renesmee. Eran las mismas pastilas que, dos semanas atrás, habían desaparecido del hospital del pueblo.

No me lo podía creer. Renesmee me había jirado que lo dejaría, pero me había mentido. Se había estado drogando mientras cuidaba de mi hija. Era consciente de que Renesmee ya no gritaba por las noches, pero ilusamente había creído que eso era porque ya se encontraba mejor y que por eso ya no tenía pesadillas.

Rebusqué por la habitación, en busca de los otros dos botes de pastillas robados, pero lo que encontré fue mucho peor. El cajón de su mesita estaba lleno lleno de cosas que yo mismo había guardado tras la muerte de mi mujer. Eso ya era el colmo.

Lo peor de todo es que cuando Renesmee llegó, me lo negó todo. Incluso se puso a llorar, pero yo no podía creerla. No cuando tenía las pruebas en mis manos. Me había enamorado de esa mujer, pero todo había sido una gran mentira.

- ¿Donde está Renesmee? - me preguntó mi hija cuando estuve de vuelta en casa. - Os he oído gritar.

- Cariño... Verás... Renesmee... - me puse en cuclillas frente a ella, acariciando su rostro. Todo esto era muy dificil para mí y sabía que también iba a ser muy dificil para ella. - Renesmee no puede seguir siendo tu cuidadora.

- ¿Pero por qué?

- Tiene que marcharse.

- Ella no ha hecho nada de lo que has dicho! - me gritó. 'Así que nos ha oído' - Eres un mentiroso.

- Cuida esa lengua, jovencita.

- Eres un mentiroso! Ella no ha hecho nada y ahora nos va a odiar por tu culpa! Te odio!

Jaqueline me dio tal empujón, apartándome de ella, que cai al suelo de culo. Subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su dormitorio.

Entendía a mi hija. Le había cogido mucho cariño a Renesmee y ahora se sentía traicionada, aunque por mí. Llamé a su puerta varias veces, pero me ignoró. Solo salió del dormitorio cuando se oyó el claxon de un coche. Salió corriendo de la casa, en busca de Renesmee.

Eché a correr tras ella y la sujeté cuando corría tras el coche del amigo de Renesmee que, por lo visto, había venido a buscarla.

Se marchaba. Renesmee se marchaba y a saver cuando volvería a verla, pero al recordar lo que había hecho y como nos había traicionado, suavizaba el dolor que sentí al verla marchar.

- Es culpa tuya! - me gritó mi hija, antes de marcharse hacia la casa en la que había estado viviendo Renesmee.

Fui tras mi hija, sin molestarme en correr, ya que sabía que no se marcharía de allí. Subí las escaleras y me encontré a Jackie, llorando, sentada en la cama. Llevaba algo en las manos.

- Nos ha dejado una nota a cada uno.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté, sentándome a su lado.

- ¿No vas a leer la tuya?

- No. - dije, mirándola. - No lo veo apropiado.

- Entonces ya la leo yo. - se levantó de la cama y, antes de que pudiera detenerla, comenzó a leer. - Querido Jacob, lamento que pienses de mí algo que ya no soy.

- Basta, Jaqueline. - me puse en pie, pero salió corriendo y se encerró en el bao. - Sal de ahí ahora mismo.

_- No!_

- Deja de leer. Dame la carta!

_- No sé como convencerte de que te quiero y que no te he traicionado. No quiero alejarme de Jackie, pero debo irme. No puedo seguir cerca de ti cuando crees todas esas cosas de mí. No podría soportar tanto dolor. Dile a Jackie que la quiero mucho y que nunca voy a poder olvidarla. Y a ti tampoco. Gracias por devolverme a la vida. Adiós._

La puerta del cuarto de baño se abrió cuando Jackie terminó de leer y me dio la carta. Se sentó en la cama, secándose las lágrimas con el bajo de su camiseta.

- Nessie no lo hizo. - dijo de nuevo, ya sin gritarme.

- Tú no sabes lo que encontré aquí.

- Encontraste cosas de mamá y pastillas para dormir. Nessie me lo ha dicho. - dijo, alzando la mano en la que llevaba su carta. - ¿Sabes lo que he encontrado yo?

- No. - dije, sorprendido e intrigado por sus palabras.

- Un pendiente.

- ¿Un pendiente? - 'nunca he visto a Renesmee con pendientes.'

- Míralo. Está en la mesa.

Fui hacia la mesa y miré el pendiente. Ya lo había visto antes. Yo mismo lo había comprado hacia cerca de seis meses.

- Papá.

- ¿Qué?

- Nessie no tiene agujeros en las orejas.

- ¿Qué?

- Nessie no tiene agujeros, pero Leah si.

- ¿Qué?

- Creo que Leah ha hecho todo esto.

- ¿Qué?

- ¿Es que no sabes decir nada más? - me cogió de la mano y al fin reaccioné. - Papá!

- ¿Si, cariño?

- Nessie no ha sido. No ha hecho ninguna de esas cosas.

- Lo sé. - dije, dándome cuenta de lo sucedido. - ¿Puedo saber qué pone en tu carta?

- Que había sido adicta a las pastillas y que robaba en las tiendas, pero que desde que nos conoció, era feliz y ya no lo necesitaba. - dijo, abrzándome. - Que me quiere y que nunca nos podrá olvidar. Que nos debe la vida.

- ¿Como he podido ser tan tonto? - dije, hablando más para mí que para Jackie. - ¿Como he podido desconfiar de ella?

- Porque te dejaste llevar por su pasado. - dijo. Parecía que fuera ella la madre y yo el niño pequeño que necesitaba que le dieran una lección. - La has juzgado mal.

- ¿Donde has aprendido a expresarte con tanta soltura? - dije, intentando calmar los ánimos. Jaqueline me sonrió.

- Me lo ha enseñado Renesmee.

- Te ha enseñado muchas cosas, verdad?

- Me ha enseñado a escuchar a la gente y a no juzgarlas antes de tiempo. - dijo, haciendo que me sintiera más acergonzado que nunca. - Papi.

- Dime, cariño. - dije, arrodillándome frente a ella.

- Vas a ir a buscarla, verdad?

- No sé si va a querer verme. No después de lo que le he hecho.

- Pero si no vas a verla, ¿Como va a saber que la quieres y que sabes la verdad?

- La quieres mucho, verdad? - dije, tomando su mano. Jaqueline asintió con la cabeza. - De acuerdo. Llamaré a alguien para que se quede contigo. - dije, poniéndome en pie.

- No. Quiero ir contigo.

- No puedes.

- ¿Por qué no?

- Porque primero tengo que ir a devolverle esto a Leah.

Jackie sonrió y me abrazó. Cuando me serené, después de dar una vuelta por el bosque, llamé a la madre de una amiga de Jackie y me dijo que la podía llevar a su casa. Cuando hube dejado a mi niña allí, me dirigí al apartamento del hermano de Leah, donde seguro que ella se estaba hospedando.

- Hola Jacob.

- ¿Que tal, Seth? - dije, estrechando la mano de mi amigo. - ¿Está tu hermana en casa?

- No. Ha salido a cenar con unas amigas.

- ¿Es que tiene amigas? - pregunté, haciéndole reír.

- Es lo mismo que le he preguntado yo.

- Dale esto de mi parte. - dije, dándole el pendiente. - Y dile que si se le ocurre volver a mi casa y molestar a mi novia, llamaré a la policia y la denunciaré por acoso y robo.

- ¿Pero qué es lo que ha hecho ahora?

- Que te lo cuente ella si es capaz. - dije, ya dando media vuelta para marcharme.

- Perdónala! - gritó, mientras yo iba escaleras abajo.

- Nunca!

Cuando me monté de nuevo en el coche, llamé al amigo de Renesmee, Emmett, aunque quien respondió al teléfono fue una chica.

_- ¿Diga?_

- ¿Este es el teléfono de Emmett? - pregunté, convencido de que me estaba equivocando de número.

_- Si. Yo soy su novia. ¿Quien eres tú?_

- Soy Jacob.

_- No vuelvas a llamar. - dijo, endureciendo su tono de voz. - _'¿Está enfadada conmigo?'

- ¿Qué?

_- Deja en paz a Renesmee. Le has hecho mucho daño._

- Por favor, necesito hablar con ella. - dije, acelerando, aunque no sabía en qué dirección debía ir. - Necesito verla.

_- No voy a dejar que sigas haciéndole sufrir._

- No quiero hacerle daño! - exclamé, levantando la voz, exhasperado. Esa chica me estaba poniendo de los nervios, aun más de lo que ya estaba. - ¿Puede darme su dirección o debo acudir a la policía?

Al final, la chica cedió y me dio la dirección de la casa. Di media vuelta en medio de la carretera y aceleré aun más. Llegué a la casa en menos de quince minutos. Me bajé del coche a toda prisa y fui a llamar a la puerta.

- Has llegado deprisa. - dijo Emmett, en el momento en que abría la puerta. - Renesmee está durmiendo. No se encontraba bien y ha subido a descansar.

- De acuerdo.

- Venga, entra.

Entré en la casa y fui tras Emmett escaleras arriba, hacia la puerta más alejada del pasillo. Emmett llamó a la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuvimos respuesta. Abrí un poco la puerta y eché un vistazo. La habitación estaba vacía. Abrí la puerta del todo y entré en la habitación. La ventana estaba abierta. También había una nota encima de la cama.

- Lo siento mucho chicos, pero no puedo quedarme. - comencé a leer, volviéndome hacia Emmett. - Gracias por vuestra ayuda y apoyo, pero creo que ha llegado el momento de comenzar una nueva vida. Os llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi destino. De nuevo, gracias.

- Se ha ido. - susurró Emmett, sentándose en la cama. - Y encima se ha ido a pie, porque mi coche sigue en la calle. Con el frío que hace...

- Tengo que irme enseguida, a ver si logro pillarla.

- Renesmee no quiere verte.

- Me da igual. Tengo que verla y hablar con ella.

- Has sido un completo gilipollas y no mereces estar con ella.

- Lo sé. - también me senté en la cama. - Pero...

- La juzgaste por su pasado. - dijo, poniéndose en pie y fue hacia la puerta. - Deberías dejarla en paz. Si de verdad la quieres, déjala vivir y que consiga volver a ser feliz.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**


	15. 14, Siguiendo adelante,

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

CAPÍTULO 14.

Siguiendo adelante.

- ¿Como estais?

_- Bien. Vamos haciendo. Ya sabes. Como siempre. Papá trabajando sin parar y yo estudiando._

- Muy bien.

_- ¿Y tú? ¿Como va la universidad?_

- Genial, aunque con ganas de terminar ya.

_- Ya te queda poco._

- Si... Menos mal. Ya empieza a estresarme. Esta carrera es eterna.- dije, haciendo reír a Renesmee. Al momento me giré al oír un golpe muy cerca de mí. - Jackie, tengo que colgar. Viene el jefe, y como me pille al teléfono...

_- Vale., pero... ¿Has pensado en lo que te dije?_

- Como te llevo diciendo los dos últimos meses, por no decir estos últimos años, aunque ya estoy acabando, no voy a volver a Forks.

_- Pero papá te sigue queriendo. Aun no te ha olvidado._

- Jackie...

_- Sé que tu también le amas. Lo sé._

- Tengo que colgar. - dije, intentando evitar el tema. No quería hablar de Jacob en ese sentido, aunque la chica tenía toda la razón.

_- Solo quieres colgar porque no aceptas tu amor por papá._

- Hablamos pronto! - exclamó, haciéndo que se ponga a reír.

- _Hablamos la semana que viene. Te quiero, Renesmee._

_- _Yo también te quiero.

Colgué el teléfono y volví al trabajo.

Hacía ya cuatro años que me había marchado de Forks. Cuatro años que llevaba sin ver a Jaqueline ni a Jacob, aunque con Jaqueline solía hablar una vez por semana, cuando volvía a casa del internado. Con Jacob aun no había hablado. A veces le llamaba, pero no me atrevía a hablar y colgaba. Seguía dolida por como me había tratado y no quería perder los nervios. No quería volver a ser aquella persona que tanto me había costado dejar atrás.

Guardé el móvil en el bolsillo de mis vaqueros y llegué a la sala de urgencias en la que hacía mis prácticas como enfermera. Había una niña de unos nueve años que se había caído de la bicicleta.

Atendí a cuatro personas más y me marché a casa, un apartamento que compartía con una chica y un chico, una pareja que me había aceptado como inquilina cuando apenas tenía dinero. Alice y Jasper. Les quería mucho.

- Al fin llegas, Renesmee. - dijo Alice en cuanto entré en casa. - Tenemos un dilema.

Me senté en el sofá al lado de Jasper.

- ¿Qué dilema es ese?

- Queremos ver una película pero no sabemos cual.

- Vaya tela. - dije, poniéndome a reír. - ¿Tanta preocupación por eso?

- Es que viene la hermana de Jasper y no sabemos cual les puede gustar. - dijo, señalando la mesa, en la que había dejado varios dvd's. - Yo apenas la conozco.

- Tengo una idea mejor. - dije, poniéndome en pie, yendo hacia donde estaba Alice. Puse las manos sobre sus hombros, intentando tranqulizarla. - Respira hondo.

- Vale.

- Cuando venga la hermana de Jasper y su acompañante...

- Acompañantes.

- De acuerdo. Cuando vengan la hermana de Jasper y sus acompañantes, id a cenar donde Bill, que tiene comida para todos los gustos. Luego podríais ir al parque. Esta noche dan películas antiguas. Quien quiera, puede quedarse viendo la película, quien no, que vaya a la feria o a dar un paseo.

Alice sonrió y me abrazó con fuerza.

- ¿Como no se me ocurren a mí estos planes tan geniales?

- El amor te tiene atontada. - dije, abrazándola de nuevo, sonriendo. Oí como Jasper se ponía a reír. Besé la mejilla de Alice y fui hacia la mesa de las películas. - Así puedo relajarme y tener el piso para mí sola.

- ¿Por qué no te vienes con nosotros? - preguntó Jasper. - Lo pasaremos bien.

- Estoy cansada.

- Ya ni se molesta en poner excusas. - dijo Alice. siempre estaba intentando que saliera a conocer chicos. - Dice que está cansada y se queda tan hancha, como si fuera la única que trabaja. - dijo mirando a Jasper.

- Estoy cansada. - repetí. - Y no me da la gana de salir. Eso es todo.

- Ese si que es un buen motivo. - dijo Jasper, riendo, que se estaba poniendo la chaqueta. - Nos vemos mañana entonces.

- Buenas noches, parejita. Pasadlo bien.

Cuando al fin me quedé a solas, fui a ponerme el pijama y me tumbé en el sofá a ver una de las películas que Alice había dejado por allí.

_**Estaba en el bosque, sentada en el suelo, sola. **_

_**Varias personas se acercaban a mí. **_

_**Hablaban, pero no entendí lo que decían hasta que no estuvieron a mi lado.**_

_**Mamá, papá, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Jackie y Jacob. Las personas a las que más quería en el mundo. Estaban todos allí, señalándome con el dedo, gritándome, llamándome mentirosa, ladrona y drogadicta.**_

_**- Ya no soy así. - decía, cubriéndome las orejas con las manos. - Ya no soy así. Ya no soy esa persona. Ya no soy así!**_

- Ya no soy así!

- Renesmee, despierta.

- No soy una mentirosa!

Abrí los ojos, gritando. Iba a levantarme del sofá, pero no podía. Alguien me estaba sujetando. Miré a la persona que me cogía por los brazos y aun me puse más nerviosa. No podía ser.

- Que se acabe esta pesadilla, por favor.

- Esto no es un sueño, ni una pesadilla. Realmente estoy aquí.

- Suéltame, Jacob.

Jacob al fin me soltó y pude alejarme de él todo lo que pude. No me lo podía creer. No podía creerme que, después de cuatro años, Jacob estuviera en mi piso, en Nueva York.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo tú aquí?

- Hace un par de meses al fin descubrí donde estabas y como Rosalie y Emmett venían a ver al hermano de ella, me dijero que si quería venir. Era la oportunidad perfecta para comenzar a buscarte.

- ¿Y que haces en mi piso?

- Tenía frío y Jasper me dio la llave para que subiera a por una chaqueta.

'Así que Rosalie es la hermana de Jasper.'

- Así que... ¿Ahora tu y Emmett sois amiguitos? - pregunté con sorna.

- Desde el momento en que comenzamos a buscarte. Al principio no querían que te buscara, pero como no tenían noticias tuyas, nos asustamos y comenzamos con la búsqueda a la semana de marcharte. Nos tenías muy preocupados.

- Jacob, yo...

- Lo siento mucho, Renesmee.

- ¿Qué es lo que sientes? - dije, cruzándome de brazos, poniéndome chula.

- Ya lo sabes.

- Pero quiero que me lo digas.

- Siento mucho, muchísimo, la manera en que te traté hace cuatro años. - Jacob se acercó, pero yo me alejé hasta toparme con la pared. - Leah te tendió una trampa. Ella fue quien puso las pastillas y el resto de las cosas en tu casa.

- Lo sé.

- ¿Como lo sabes?

- Simplemente lo sé. - Me limité a decir. No sabía si Jacob sabía que Jackie y yo hablábamos y no quería delatarla.

- Lo siento mucho, de veras. - repitió. - Entiendo que me odies.

- Yo no te odio, Jacob.

- Yo lo haría si estuviera en tu lugar.

- Tiempo atrás te hubiera odiado y me hubiera vengado de ti por como me trataste, pero al conoceros, mi vida cambió. Yo cambié. - dije, alejándome aun más de Jacob, que no dejaba de seguirme.

- No he podido olvidarte en todo este tiempo.

- Jacob, para, por favor.

- No he podido olvidar mis sentimientos hacia ti.

- No puedes venir a mi casa, después de cuatro años, a decirme que aun me quieres.

- Pues eso es exactamente lo que estoy haciendo. Te estoy diciendo que sigo enamorado de ti. - Jacob me alcanzó y me cogió por la cintura, pegando mi espalda contra la pared. - Porque te amo, Renesmee. Te amo con todo mi corazón.

- Jacob, yo...

- Dime que no me quieres y te dejaré en paz para siempre. - noté sus manos recorrer mi cuerpo, hasta acariciar mis mejillas. - Dímelo. Mirándome a los ojos.

- No puedo decir eso. - dije, cerrando los ojos. - No soy una mentirosa.

- Mírame, por favor. - suplicó.

Abrí los ojos y, tras unos segundos mirándole directamente a los ojos, no me pude controlar y le abracé por el cuello y le besé.

Hacía años que deseaba volver a sentirle tan cerca de mí, por mucho que me lo hubiera negado a mi misma. Seguía enamorada de Jacob.

Jacob me cogió en brazos y me llevó hacia el sofá, en el que acabamos tumbándonos. Jacob besaba mi cuello mientras metía la mano en mi pantalón. Había añorado tanto sus caricias...

- No sabes cuanto te he echado de menos. - dijo, a la vez que comenzaba a besar uno de mis pechos, volviéndome loca por el placer. Hacía cuatro años que no sentía algo así.

- ¿A mí o a mi cuerpo? - pregunté, haciéndole reír.

- A tu corazón y tu alma.

Me sonrojé al momento, aunque le cogí por la barbilla e hice que volviera a besarme. Poco a poco me fui quitando de debajo de él y me puse encima. Comencé a besar su cuello, bajando por su pecho, su cintura...

- ¿Qué piensas hacer? - dijo Jacob, cuando estaba desabrochando el botón de sus vaqueros. - No, no. No lo hagas.

- ¿No te gusta que te lo hagan?

- Si, claro, a quien no, pero no hoy.

- Como quieras.

- Prefiero besarte y tenerte entre mis brazos esta noche.

Me sonrojé y volví a ponerme sobre él, abrazándole. Jacob besó mi frente y también me abrazó.

- Pero si te hace ilusión, mañana me lo puedes hacer.

- Demasiado tarde. Has perdido tu oportunidad. - dije, haciéndole reír. Había echado de menos su risa.

- Aun no me creo que al fin te haya encontrado. - dijo, acariciando mi espalda. - He soñado cada día con este día, con este momento.

- Jacob... No voy a volver a Forks.

- Lo sé. - besó mi cabeza y estrechó aun más su abrazo. - Ahora tienes tu vida, tu piso y tus estudios. Este es ahora tu hogar.

- Si... Lo es.

- Estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Renesmee. - levanté la vista y le besé en los labios.

- Gracias, Jake.

- Nessie.

- ¿Si? - dije, acomodándome mejor sobre él, con mi mejilla sobre su pecho.

- Te quiero.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**He aquí el último capítulo antes del epílogo.**

**Yo ya tengo mis ideas, pero quiero conocer las vuestras. Quiero que el capítulo sea de todas.**

**Kss.**


	16. 15, Epílogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia es mía. Fruto de mi puño y mente.**

**Lo que está escrito**_** en cursiva**_** son conversaciones en la lejanía o conversaciones telefónicas.**

**Lo que está escrito "entre comillas" es la voz de la conciencia de la protagonista.**

**Lo que está escrito 'entre comas' son los pensamientos de el/la protagonista.**

**En esta historia los personajes son humanos.**

**Pov Renesmee.**

**.-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-...-.**

**Capítulo 15.**

**Epílogo.**

Me encantaba pasear, y esa mañana tenía mucho tiempo para hacerlo, así que decidí ir a dar mi paseo por Central Park.

- Vamos, chico. Hora de salir a pasear. - dije, corriendo la correa de mi mejor amigo, que vino correteando, moviendo el rabo, contento. - Vamos, Prince.

Fuimos paseando hasta Central Park, hasta llegar a una zona en la que había poca gente y pude soltarlo para que pudiera correr.

Mi amigo ya tenía ocho años, aunque tenía la misma vitalidad que cuando era un cachorro. Nos había dado un pequeño susto hacía tiempo, cuando enfermó, pero gracias a Dios que se recuperó y sigue con nosotros. Yo ya tenía los dieciocho, aunque mi padre siguiera tratándome como si tubiera cinco. Se preocupaba demasiado, aunque gracias a Dios que estaba con Renesmee, que daba el toque joven, moderno y guai a nuestra família. Ahora vivíamos los tres en Nueva York y la vida nos iba estupendamente. Era más feliz que nunca.

- Es muy bonito tu perro.

Miré a mi lado, donde había una niña de unos cinco años.

- Gracias.

- ¿Como se llama?

- Prince.

- Vaya nombre más raro. - dijo, haciéndome reír.

A todos les había extrañado que pusiera ese nombre a mi perro, pero me encantaba Prince y no lo había podido evitar.

- Prince! - dije, levantando la voz. Al momento, mi perro estuvo a mi lado. - Hola, chico.

- ¿Puedo tocarlo? - dijo la niña, que nos miraba. Yo había caído de culo al suelo y Prince no dejaba de lamerme la cara.

- Claro. Si tu mamá te deja.

- No tengo mamá.

- Lo siento, cielo. - dije, acariciando el rostro triste de la niña. - No lo sabía.

- Se lo preguntaré a mi papá. - dijo, echando a correr hacia un hombre que estaba a pocos metros de nosotras, mirándonos sonriente.

La niña habló con su padre y, pocos minutos después, aparecieron a mi lado. La niña se agachó a mi lado y acarició a Prince, que se tumbó panza arriba sobre el cesped, esperando que le acariciaran la tripa.

- Hacía tiempo que no la veía tan contenta. - dijo el chico. Debía de tener unos 30 años, aunque era muy atractivo. Bueno, eso era quedarse corto, estaba buenísimo.

- A Prince le encanta jugar. - dije, mirandolos. Tanto el perro como la niña estaban disfrutando de lo lindo.

- ¿Es joven?

- Ocho años, pero se siente un chaval. - dije, haciendo reír al chico, que conforme más lo miraba más familiar me resultaba. "Este chico me suena mucho, pero no sé de qué, porque no conozco a nadie en esta ciudad. - ¿Como se llama? - dije, mirando a la niña.

- Hanna.

- Me encanta ese nombre! - exclamé, haciendo reír al chico de nuevo. Era cierto que me encantaba ese nombre. Si tubiera una hija, le pondría ese nombre. - Y la niña es preciosa.

- Si. Se parece a su madre.

- Me ha dicho que no tiene madre. - dije, sin poder callármelo. Uno de mis defectos. Hablaba de más.

- Si... Su madre mudrió. - dijo, entristeciéndose, como minutos antes había hecho su hija.

- Lo siento. He hablado más de la cuenta. A veces no me doy cuenta hasta que hablo y la pifio. - estaba como un tomate. Que vergüenza.

- No pasa nada. Murió en un accidente de coche hace tres años.

- Mi madre también. Hace dieciseis. También yo tenía dos años.

- Lo siento. - llevó su mano a mi brazo, aunque lo apartó al momento.

Había notado como si una corriente eléctrica hubiera atravesado mi cuerpo, y parecía que a él le hubiera pasado lo mismo.

- Tengo que marcharme ya. Es tarde.

- Verás... Ammm... Sé que apenas nos conocemos, pero...

Miré al chico. Ya no me miraba. Era como si se avergonzara de algo.

- Pero... - le insté a continuar.

- ¿Puedo invitarte a cenar?

Me quedé de piedra. Ese hombre, al que acababa de conocer, acababa de pedirme una cita. Pero si ni siquiera sé como se llama.

- Me llamo Seth, por cierto. - dijo, como si me hubiera leído la mente.

- Sabía que te conocía de algo! - exclamé, dejándole sorprendido. - Eres Seth, el hermano de la bruja.

Seth se puso a reír. Se lo estaba pasando en grande.

- Madre mía, Jackie. Estás muy mayor. - dijo, intentando calmar su risa. - No te había reconocido.

- A mi me sonaba tu cara, pero no acababa de saber de donde. ¿Que haces en Nueva York?

- Hace unos meses que nos mudamos. - se sentó en el suelo y yo hice lo mismo a su lado. Hanna y Prince seguían jugando juntos. - Oye, yo... Lamento haberte invitado a salir.

- ¿Por qué? - pregunté, sorprendiéndole. La verdad es que me apetecía mucho. Seth siempre me había tratado muy bien y, bueno, me gustaba.

- No sé... Porque eres la hija de Jacob.

- ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

- No te sigo.

- Tu eres un hombre y yo una mujer. Somos adultos. Podemos salir a cenar. - volví a sorprenderlo. Lo entendía. A veces podía ser demasiado directa al hablar, ¿pero de que otra manera iba a poder alcanzar mi objetivo? - Tampoco es que vayamos a irnos a la cama.

Volvió a reírse a carcajadas.

- ¿Te ríes de mí?

- Solo un poco. - dijo, consiguiendo que riera yo también. - ¿En serio quieres que vayamos a cenar?

- Claro que si.

- Casi te doblo la edad.

- No me importa.

- De acuerdo. - dijo, mirándome directamente a los ojos. - ¿Donde te apetece que vayamos?

- Sorpréndeme. - dije, haciéndole sonreír. - Dime la verdad. ¿No quieres salir conmigo ahora que sabes que soy la hija de Jacob?

- Es que... Bueno... Jacob me matará.

- A ver... Te has acercado a mí porque te he gustado, no?

- Si. - dijo. Se estaba sonrojando. - Pero...

- Seth.

- Dime.

- ¿Quieres salir a cenar conmigo esta noche?

Se quedó callado, mirándome, como si se lo estubiera pensando. Ara la que se puso nerviosa era yo. Siempre me había gustado. Era muy distinto a la bruja de su hermana. Era simpático, agradable, sencillo y,...

- Acepto. - dijo, sacándome de mi ensoñación. - Me gustaría mucho.

- Genial.

- Papi, tengo hambre. - dijo Hanna, llamando la atención de ambos.

- Ahora vamos a comer, cariño. - dijo, poniéndose en pie. Me tendió su mano y la tomé al momento. Me puse también en pie y fui a atar a Prince. - Tal vez Jackie quiera venir con nosotros.

- Si, Jackie, ven! - exclamó la niña. - Venid los dos!

- Pero...

- Va... - dijeron padre e hija, poniendo morritos. Como se notaba que eran familia. - Venid...

- Bueenoo. Pero antes tengo que llamar a mis padres. - saqué el móvil del bolsillo de mis vaqueros y le pasé la correa a Seth. Hanna se agachó y se abrazó al cuello de Prince, que no cesaba de intentar lamerla. - Hola papá.

_- Cielo, ¿donde estás?_

- En Central Park.

_- ¿Aun?_

- Si. No voy a ir a comer.

_- ¿Por qué?_

- Porque he quedado.

_- ¿Cuando?_

- Ahora mismo.

_- Pero... Jaqueline, no entiendo nada._

_- Joder, Jacob. Es sencillo. Ha quedado con un chico. - oía que decía Renesmee. No pude evitar ponerme a reír. Ella sí que me entendía._

_- ¿Es cierto que has quedado con un chico? - me preguntó directamente mi padre._

- Si. He quedado con un viejo amigo.

_- Pero..._

- A ver, papá. ¿Acaso quieres que hablemos de chicos? ¿En este momento? Renesmee y yo ya hemos hablado del tema y sé lo que debo saber. Vale?

- _De acuerdo._

- Hasta luego. - colgué el teléfono y miré a Seth. - Ya nos podemos ir a comer.

- Genial. - dijo Seth, cogiendo a su hija en brazos. Yo volvía a llevar la correa de Prince. - ¿Alguna propuesta?

- Perritos calientes. - dijimos Hanna y yo al mismo tiempo.

Los cuatro fuimos hacia un puesto de perritos calientes y nos sentamos en unas mesas de picnic, en el mismo parque.

Seth era mejor de lo que recordaba. era muy divertido y se le caía la baba cuando miraba a su hija, lo cual me gustaba mucho. Me encantaba ver como un padre ama tanto a sus hijos.

Me sentía cada vez más a gusto con él, sentía como me gustaba cada vez más, además, cuando me pasó el ketchup y nuestras manos se rozaron, me puse muy nerviosa.

- Seth? Jackie?

- Mierda. - dije, entre dientes, mirando a nuestra derecha.

Papá y Nessie se acercaban a nosotros, cogidos de la mano. Prince echó a correr y se les tiró encima. Papá intento quitárselo de encima, como siempre hacía, pero Nessie se le abrazó y terminaron rebolcándose por el suelo. Hanna apareció de la nada y se unió al juego y las risas. Seth no dejaba de reír, yo no podía dejar de sonreír al verle reír y mi padre nos miraba con cara de mala leche.

- Papá. - dije, a modo de saludo.

- ¿Este es el chico? - dijo, señalando a Seth.

- Si.

- ¿Sabes quien es?

- Sé perfectamente quien es.

- Jacob, relájate tío, que se te está hinchando la vena del cuello. - dijo Seth, haciendo que echara la coca cola que tenía en la boca, de la risa que me dio en ese momento.

- Seth. Es mi hija.

- Lo sé.

- Tiene diecisiete años.

- Estoy a punto de cumplir los diecinueve! - exclamé, poniéndome en pie. - ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

- Hemos venido a espiarte. - dijo Renesmee, que se acercaba a nosotros con Prince y Hanna. - Tu padre no podía comer de lo nervioso que estaba de no saber con quien habías quedado.

- Papá! - me quejé.

- Soy tu padre. No lo he podido evitar.

- Nos hemos encontrado de casualidad. - dijo Seth, poniéndose también en pie. - Aunque me ha conquistado en una sola mañana.

- ¿Qué? - logré decir, sintiendo como me sonrojaba a tope. Podía notar el calor que irradiaba mi cara.

- Me gustas, Jackie. - dijo, acercándose a mí. - Eres espontánea, simpática, y mi hija se acaba de enamorar de ti. - dijo, señalando a la niña. Ni había notado que me abrazaba por la cintura. - Podríamos conocernos mejor esta noche en la cena.

- Si. Genial. - conseguí decir al fin. - Esta noche haceis de canguros. - dije, mirando a mi padre. - Si le parece bien a esta preciosa princesita. - dije, agachándome frente a Hanna. - Hanna, ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

- Si.

- ¿Puedes cuidar de Prince esta noche? Tu papá y yo queremos hablar un rato y no quiera dejarle solo.

- Cuidaré a Prince. - dijo, abrazándo al perro.

- Gracias. - abracé a la niña y ella me dio un beso en la mejilla. - Confío en ti.

- ¿Puedo cuidarlo ahora?

- Claro. Jackie y yo tenemos que hablar de muchas cosas y es mejor que comencemos ahora. - dijo Seth, apareciendo a nuestro lado, también agachándose frente a la niña. - ¿Te parece bien?

- Si.

- Ves con Renesmee y Jacob, cariño.

Seth cogió en brazos a su niña, abrazándola. Se me caía la baba mirándoles. Cada vez me gustaba más ese hombre.

...-...-...

POV RENESMEE

Podía ver como Jacob estaba cada vez más confuso, pero yo no podía dejar de reír ante lo que estaba viendo. Jackie, la niña de nuestros ojos, estaba enamorándose de un antiguo amigo de Jacob, el hermano de la bruja de Leah.

Sabía que a Jackie le gustaba desde antes de los catorce, pero que al ser tan joven nunca había dicho nada, pero ahora que era mayor y que tenía las hormonas más revolucionadas, estaba claro que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones.

Una vez me dijo que, cuando se enamorara, no quería que le pasara lo mismo que nos había pasado a su padre y a mí. Que nunca iba a esconder sus sentimientos y que hablaría claro con ese chico. Y por lo que podía ver, lo había hecho.

- ¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar? - dijo Jacob, viendo a Seth y Jackie alejarse de nosotros cogidos de la mano.

Cogí a la hija de Seth en brazos y miré a Jacob.

- Esto es demasiado. No me lo puedo creer.

- Pues creélo. - dije. Nos sentamos en la mesa de picnic. Puse a Hanna sobre la mesa, frente a mí. No dejaba de tocar mi pelo. - El amor es así de misterioso.

- ¿Amor? ¿Tan pronto?

- Tiempo al tiempo.

Jacob seguía con esa cara tan mona de bobo que ponía cuando no llegaba a entender algo. No podía dejar de mirarle.

Aun me resultaba increíble estar viviendo con Jacob y Jackie.

Cuando Jacob supo que estaba en Nueva York y me encontró, decidió pedir plaza en el hospital y mudarse conmigo. Jackie estaba encantada y ella mismo se encargó de buscar piso y buscar instituto para ella.

Todo era maravilloso.

Jacob y yo no nos habíamos casado, ni falta que hacía. Cada día me hacía sentir más especial y más querida. A veces, cuando me veía triste, se acercaba a mí y me pedía una sonrisa.

Al final Jacob tenía razón. Todo el mundo merece ser feliz. Y lo había conseguido.

**...-...**

**Que os ha parecido?**

**Fin del fic.**


End file.
